


Keep Me Closer

by SwallaShalla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Dies, Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Break Up, But it's Haggar's Fault, Castle of Lions (Voltron) Was Not Destroyed, Character Death, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Episode: s06e05 The Black Paladins, Evil Keith (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantastic Racism, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Meetings, Friendship, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Honeymoon, Human Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Japanese Culture, Japanese Korean Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Karaoke, Keith (Voltron) Has Abandonment Issues, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith (Voltron) has powers, Keith and Shiro go to Japan, Keith has Major Past Trauma, Kerberos Mission, Krolia Melenor and Honerva are sisters, Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Lance (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Lance Idoles Shiro, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Maybe - Freeform, Meet the Family, Melodramatic Lance (Voltron), Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Minor Allura/Matt Holt, Minor Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Ryou/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Thace/Ulaz (Voltron), Mpreg, Nightmares, O maybe yes, One-Sided Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Child Abuse, Past Keith/Regris (Voltron), Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Break Up, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Purring Keith (Voltron), Quintessence-Sensitive Keith (Voltron), Racism, Reconciliation, Red Paladin Allura (Voltron), Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Red is a super space mom, Red loves Keith, Sentient Voltron Lions, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Shiro doesn't disappears in season 2/3, Slow Burn, So don't worry, So no Kuron, So please listen to them, Sorry Keith, Soulmates, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Talking About Marriage, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Rings, White-Haired Keith (Voltron), enjoy reading!, every chapter is a song, fight me/love me, if you want to, no beta we die like men, past Keith/Regris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallaShalla/pseuds/SwallaShalla
Summary: THIS STORY IS WRITTEN BOTH IN ITALIAN AND IN ENGLISH.IF YOU GO IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER YOU WILL FIND THE PART IN ENGLISH.ITAKeyla Kogane sarebbe sempre stata debitrice a Takashi Shirogane. Il ragazzo, senza saperlo, l'aveva salvata da una vita maledetta dai suoi poteri, dai suoi geni anche a lei sconosciuti, e da tutte le famiglie abusive che la avevano accolta dopo la morte del padre.Una notte, Keyla confessa a Shiro di voler passare una notte con lui prima della partenza. Shiro, all'inizio colpito dalla confessione della ragazza, accetta, dati i sentimenti reciproci.I due non hanno idea di cosa li avrebbe attesi dopo tutto questo.ENGKeyla Kogane would always have been indebted to Takashi Shirogane. The boy, without knowing it, had saved her from a life cursed by her powers, by her genes unknown also to her, and by all the abusive families that had welcomed her after her father's death.One night, Keyla tells Shiro that she wants to spend a night with him before the launch. Shiro, initially struck by the girl's confession, accepts, given the mutual feelings.The two have no idea what would have expected them after all this.
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Keith & Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Matt Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) & Original Character(s), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Keith (Voltron) & Original Male Character(s), Keith/Regris (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. More Than You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Per la storia: 
> 
> Parole tra virgolette basse «» : DIALOGHI
> 
> Parole tra virgolette alte «» in corsivo: PENSIERI
> 
> Parole tra virgolette alte " " in corsivo: MEMORIE
> 
> Parole in grassetto: MESSAGGI
> 
> Parole in corsivo: PENSIERI DEI LEONI 
> 
> SPOTIFY PLAYLIST LINK
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4vZ5MHuPccBnGvwIaCLNEy?si=L9hm8CGrSkWtPs9x_OrIIA
> 
> For the story:
> 
> Words in quotation marks «»: DIALOGUES
> 
> Words in quotation marks «» in italics: THOUGHTS
> 
> Words in quotation marks "" in italics: MEMORIES
> 
> Bold words: MESSAGES
> 
> Words in italics: LION'S TOUGHSTS

_[More Than You Know](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8yGKJl_U4Gg) _

* * *

Puoi trovare la copertina [qui!](https://mobile.twitter.com/saichesiestrano/status/1202728831314006017/photo/1)

I primi tre flashback sono stati presi dalla bellissima fic di Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)

_[Here's To The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466737?view_adult=true)_

_I saw it coming, from miles away_  
_I better speak up if I got something to say_  
_'Cause it ain't over, until she sings_  
_You had your reasons, you had a few_  
_But you knew that I would go anywhere for you_  
_'Cause it ain't over, until she sings_

_Shiro attraversa la stanza verso di lei senza inciampare in qualche modo sui suoi piedi e si mette in ginocchio_ _di fronte a lei_.

_«Dio» le dà il vantaggio di altezza su di lui, abbastanza che lei lo sta guardando. Cosi vicino può vedere quanto sono scuri i suoi occhi. Riesce a vedere il piccolo tremito nella sua mano quando la solleva e le tocca il viso, con la punta delle dita leggera contro la sua guancia Shiro si appoggia al tocco, per quanto delicato, e il sorriso di Keyla gli inumidisce leggermente la bocca._

_«Quindi immagino che sia tutto ok?»_

_«Così ok...» Shiro posa una mano sul suo ginocchio, calda sotto il palmo della mano, e lei rabbrividisce._

_«Dio, sei bellissima.» Lei si imbarazza e diventa rossa._

_«Shiro-»_

_«Posso baciarti?» Odia interromperla, ma è meglio farlo che ascoltare la sua protesta per il complimento. (Un giorno le farà accettare un complimento senza prima discuterne, ma probabilmente non lo sarà oggi.)_

_Il diversivo funziona; Keyla si passa la lingua sulle labbra,_ _inumidendole_ _._

« _Si. Puoi baciarmi._ »

_Shiro si sporge e lei si china e le loro bocche si toccano, si sfiorano, praticamente caste. Anche cosi, quel semplice tocco scintilla e attraversa Shiro._

_Poi Keyla si sporge in avanti e preme la sua bocca contro la sua, maldestra finché Shiro non inclina la testa per adattarsi adeguatamente a lei._

_Questa è una rivelazione._

_Shiro guarda i suoi occhi spalancati e poi con le palpebre pesanti che si uniscono e si rompono e si riuniscono di nuovo, ed è sicuro che lei lo stia guardando in cambio._

_È lei a separare le sue labbra e a succhiargli il labbro inferiore; l'improvvisa pressione lo fa gemere e si allunga per infilare le dita nella caduta libera dei suoi capelli. Keyla canticchia e si china su di lui, flirta la lingua contro il labbro inferiore, contro la sua lingua quando la apre, inizialmente solo incerta._

_Mentre i loro baci diventano più profondi, più umidi, lei diventa più audace, fa scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca mentre si prende il viso tra le mani. Shiro non avrebbe mai immaginato nulla di cosi sorprendente come la sua bocca che si muoveva contro la sua, la consistenza dei suoi capelli che scorreva tra le sue dita, o la pelle calda del suo ginocchio sotto il palmo della mano. Poteva passare il resto della sua vita a baciare Keyla e morire felice e soddisfatto._

_-_

A Shiro si spezza il cuore anche solo guardarla dormire così pacificamente mentre pensa alla sua immediata partenza.

Mentre le accarezza la pelle nuda del fianco, pensa a quella sera, la prima volta che fecero l'amore insieme. In effetti, quella sera assomigliava molto alla notte prima, l'ultima volta che sarebbero potuti stare insieme prima del lancio.

Non avrebbe mai creduto che questa meravigliosa ragazza si sarebbe fatta avanti, confessando il grande desiderio di stare con lui qualche mese prima del lancio.

Dopo aver rotto con Adam, Shiro si sentiva a pezzi. Senza speranza. Sentiva che non c'era più nessuno che lo avrebbe sostenuto per quella missione.

Ma poi si accorse di questa presenza, questa costante presenza che lo sosteneva in tutto e per tutto.

Keyla.

Deve moltissimo a quella ragazza. Senza di lei, forse avrebbe rinunciato a Kerberos per paura di rimanere completamente solo.

Ma lui non era solo. Lui aveva Keyla. E lei gli sarebbe sempre rimasta accanto, per sempre.

«Mmmh... Takashi...?»

Shiro la guardò, sorridendole. «Hey piccola» la salutò con un bacio sulla fronte «come hai dormito?» le chiese.

«Molto bene, grazie» Keyla arrossì per il nomignolo (che adorava, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso) e diede un lieve bacio a Shiro, che nel frattempo si era steso a faccia in su, con la ragazza appoggiata sul suo petto.

-

_I just need to get it off my chest_  
_Yeah, more than you know_  
_Yeah, more than you know_  
_You should know that baby you're the best_  
_Yeah, more than you know_  
_Yeah, more than you know_

-

« _Shiro..._ _»_

_Shiro si ferma, qualcosa a riguardo non è giusto. No, non qualcosa, lui sa cosa è che non va._

« _Potresti_ _chiamarmi Takashi, se lo volessi.» L'offerta distrae Keyla dal tentativo di avvicinarlo._

« _...veramente?» I suoi occhi sono spalancati, meravigliati, e sa che sta ricordando il momento in cui le ha spiegato perché si fa chiamate con una forma abbreviata del suo cognome invece del suo nome, del suo compromesso con la sua cultura familiare e della più rilassata cultura della Garrison._

_Shiro la bacia di nuovo, dolce._

« _Sì. Se vuoi.» Sembra lo stesso del modo in cui si sente normale a chiamarla_ _"_ _ **baby**_ " _, il modo in cui le loro bocche si incastrano, il modo in cui si sente nella sua compagnia. Lei prende un respiro._

« _Takashi.» Suona bene. Shiro la bacia di nuovo, senza fiato per la sua esattezza._

« _Si, va bene. È perfetto._ _»_

-

_Your good intentions are sweet and pure  
But they can never tame a fire like yours  
No it ain't over, until she sings  
Right where you wanted, down on my knees  
You got me begging, pretty baby set me free  
'Cause it ain't over, until she sings  
Come a little closer, let me taste your smile  
Until the morning lights  
Ain't no going back the way you look tonight  
I see it in your eyes_

-

«Mi mancherai così tanto 'Kashi...»

Eccoli lì. Alla piattaforma di lancio, mentre Keyla trattiene le cascate di lacrime che potrebbero cadere da un momento all'altro.

Era una bella giornata, il sole splendeva alto e la leggera brezza autunnale faceva muovere i capelli della ragazza, mentre stringeva con tutte le forza Shiro. Il suo mentore. Il suo migliore amico. La persona che amava.

Shiro la strinse più forte a sua volta, non volendola lasciare mai più. Quindi, si chinò mettendo la bocca all'altezza del suo orecchio se sussurrandole «Tornerò prima che tu lo sappia. Aspettami qui, ok?»

Keyla sorrise. «Certo che sì. L'ho promesso, no?»

A Shiro sfuggì una risatina «Si, è vero»

Quando arrivò l'ultima chiamata per Kerberos, Keyla dovette mollare la presa.

«Keyla...»

La ragazza lo fissò e sorrise, curiosa. 

«Ti amo» avrebbe voluto dire molto di più, ma era senza parole.

«Ti amo» rispose lei senza esitazione, anche se sembrava diverso dalle altre volte che se lo erano detti.

Lui le sorrise di rimando. Quindi, assicurandosi che nessuno li stesse fissando, le diede un bacio. Era svelto, ma profondo e significativo, e fece sentire meglio entrambi.

«Promettimi che tornerai sano e salvo da me»

«Lo farò. Lo prometto»

-

_I just need to get it off my chest  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know  
You should know that baby you're the best  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know_

-

_Gli mancherà il modo in cui Keyla lo guarda, come se fosse la cosa più bella che lei abbia mai visto in vita sua._

« _E sto pensando che non cambierai idea neanche tu. Non come se incontrassi qualche principessa aliena sexy, giusto?_ _»_

« _Persino il comandante Holt non spera in qualcosa di più grande dei microbi quindi si, probabilmente no» Shiro stringe le labbra. «Immagino che ci sia sempre Matt, anche se..» Keyla sbuffa, e ride. «Si, no, immagino di no._ _»_

 _Lui tocca la curva della sua guancia. «Suppongo che dovrò solo sperare che tu non incontri_ _qualcun'altro_ _che ti fa girare la testa mentre io me ne vado, eh?_ _»_

« _N_ _on devi sperare per quello.» Keyla sfiora le labbra sulle sue dita. «Non ho intenzione di cambiare idea, qualunque cosa accada._ _»_

« _Allora non lo farò neanche io» dice Shiro e si sporge per baciarla per suggellare la promessa._

-

Sei mesi dopo arrivò l'annuncio.

 **_"MISSIONE_ ** _**KERBEROS** _ **_FALLITA"_ **

Keyla lasciò la Garrison.

-

Era una notte tranquilla. Proprio come tutte le altri notti tranquille che Keyla aveva trascorso da sola nel deserto nell'ultimo anno.

Aveva scoperto molte cose di sé stessa in quel lasso di tempo.

Aveva scoperto di più sui suoi poteri, e forse, _forse_ aveva imparato a controllarli.

Proprio adesso Keyla era seduta sul tetto della baracca, a guardare le stelle.

Ricordava i vecchi tempi quando lei e Shiro si ritrovavano sui tetti della Garrison a guardare le stelle.

Le manca il modo in cui il maggiore le avrebbe potuto elencare ogni stella in cielo, e il modo in cui le avrebbe spiegato come ritrovarla.

Le avrebbe preso la mano, e con il suo indice le avrebbe mostrato ogni collegamento tra le varie stelle.

E, proprio mentre le tornavano in mente quei bei giorni, vide una stella cadente.

' _Vorrei che fosse di nuovo_ _qui'_

E il desiderio si avverò.

-

Non le ci era voluto molto a prendere l'hoverbike, a piazzare e far esplodere gli esplosivi, a raggiungere la base e a stendere gli scienziati.

Le ci era voluto molto a non fare cedere alla vista di Shiro svenuto.

"Shiro?"

E poi entrarono _quei tre_.

-

"Per adesso staremo qui. So... Che non è molto, ma ce lo faremo bastare" disse Keyla ai ragazzi.

"Come facciamo a sapere che possiamo fidarci di te?" chiese il fastidioso ragazzo bruno.

"Non lo sapete" rispose semplicemente.

Quando qualche ora dopo Keyla sentì un fruscio provenire dal divano, si precipitò lì e si mise in ginocchio.

«Shiro?»

Shiro aprì gli occhi e Keyla sorrise.

«C-chi sei tu?»  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[More Than You Know](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8yGKJl_U4Gg)

* * *

You can find the cover [here](https://mobile.twitter.com/saichesiestrano/status/1202728831314006017/photo/1)!

The first three flashbacks were taken from the beautiful fic of Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)

[Here's To The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466737?view_adult=true)

_I saw it coming, from miles away_  
_I better speak up if I got something to say_  
_'Cause it ain't over, until she sings_  
_You had your reasons, you had a few_  
_But you knew that I would go anywhere for you_  
_'Cause it ain't over, until she sings_

_Shiro crosses the room towards her without tripping over his feet in any way and kneels in front of_ her _._

 _«God» he gives her the height advantage over him, enough that she's looking at him. So close he can see how dark her eyes are. He can see the small tremor in her hand as he lifts it and touches her face, with his fingertips lightly against his cheek Shiro leans against the touch, however delicate, and_ _Keyla's_ _smile slightly dampens his mouth._

_«So I guess it's okay?»_

_«So ok...» Shiro puts a hand on his knee, warm under the palm of his hand, and she shudders._

_«God, you are beautiful.» She gets embarrassed and turns red._

_«Shiro-»_

_«Can I kiss you?» He hates to interrupt her, but it is better to do it than to listen to her protest for the compliment. (One day he will make her accept a compliment without discussing it first, but it probably won't be today.)_

_The diversion works; Keyla runs her_ tongue over her lips, moistening them.

« _Yes. You can kiss me._ »

_Shiro leans over and she bends over and their mouths touch, they touch, practically chaste. Even so, that simple touch sparkles and passes through Shiro._

_Then Keyla leans forward and presses her mouth against his, clumsy until Shiro tilts his head to adapt adequately to her._

_This is a revelation._

_Shiro looks at his eyes wide open and then with heavy eyelids that come together and break and come together again, and he is sure she is looking at him in return._

_It is she who separates her lips and sucks his lower lip; the sudden pressure makes him moan and stretches to insert his fingers in the free fall of his hair. Keyla hums and bends over him, his tongue flirts against his lower lip, against his tongue when he opens it, initially only uncertain._

_As their kisses become deeper, more moist, she becomes more daring, she slides her tongue into her mouth as she takes her face in her hands. Shiro would never have imagined anything as surprising as his mouth moving against his, the consistency of his hair flowing between his fingers, or the warm skin of his knee under the palm of his hand. He could spend the rest of his life kissing Keyla and dying happy and satisfied._

-

It breaks Shiro's heart just watch her sleep so peacefully. She is so beautiful.

While Shiro caress her bare skin on her hip, he think of that night, the first time they made love together. In fact, that night it looked a lot like the night before, the last time they could be together before the launch.

He would never have believed that this wonderful girl would come forward, confessing the great desire to be with him a few months before the launch.

After breaking up with Adam, Shiro felt sick. Hopeless. He felt that no one was there to support him for that mission.

But then he noticed this presence, this constant presence that supported him in everything and for everything.

Keyla.

He owes a lot to that girl. Without her, perhaps she would have given up on Kerberos for fear of being completely alone.

But he wasn't alone. He had Keyla. And she would always be by his side, forever.

«Mmmh... Takashi...?»

Shiro looked at her, smiling at her. «Hey baby» he greeted her with a kiss on the forehead «how did you sleep?» the churches.

«Very well, thank you» Keyla blushed for the nickname (that she adored, but she would never admit it) and gave Shiro a slight kiss, which in the meantime had stretched face up, with the girl resting on his chest.

-

_I just need to get it off my chest_  
_Yeah, more than you know_  
_Yeah, more than you know_  
_You should know that baby you're the best_  
_Yeah, more than you know_  
_Yeah, more than you know_

-

« _Shiro..._ _»_

_Shiro stops, something about it is not right. No, not something, he knows what's wrong._

« _You could call me Takashi, if you wanted to.» The offer distracts Keyla from trying to approach him_ _._

« _...really?» Her eyes are wide open, amazed, and he knows she is remembering the moment when he explained why he calls with a shortened form of his surname instead of his name, his compromis_ _e with his family culture and the more relaxed culture of Garrison._

_Shiro kisses her again, sweet._

« _Yes, if you want.» It seems the same as the way it feels normal to call her_ _"_ ** _baby_** " _, the way their mouths fit together, the way he feels in hers company. She takes a breath._

« _Takashi.» Sounds good. Shiro kisses her again, breathless for his accuracy._

« _Yes, that's fine. It's perfect._ _»_

-

_Your good intentions are sweet and pure  
But they can never tame a fire like yours  
No it ain't over, until she sings  
Right where you wanted, down on my knees  
You got me begging, pretty baby set me free  
'Cause it ain't over, until she sings  
Come a little closer, let me taste your smile  
Until the morning lights  
Ain't no going back the way you look tonight  
I see it in your eyes_

-

«I will miss you so much 'Kashi ...»

Here they are. At the launch pad, while Keyla holds back the cascades of tears that could fall at any moment.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining high and the light autumn breeze made the girl's hair move, while holding Shiro with all her strength. Her mentor. Her best friend. The person she loved.

Shiro shook her harder in turn, never wanting to leave her again. So, he bent down, putting his mouth to his ear if he whispered «I'll be back before you know it. Wait for me here, okay?»

Keyla smiled. «Of course I will. I promised, didn't I?»

Shiro got a little laugh «Yes, it's true»

When the last call to Kerberos came, Keyla had to let him go.

«Keyla...»

The girl stared at him and smiled curiously.

«I love you» he wanted to say much more, but he was speechless.

«I love you» she replied without hesitation, although it seemed different from the other times they said it.

He smiled back at her. Then, making sure no one was staring at them, he kissed her. It was quick, but profound and significant, and made both feel better.

«Promise me you'll come back safe and sound to me»

«I will. I promise.»

-

_I just need to get it off my chest  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know  
You should know that baby you're the best  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know_

-

_He'll miss the way Keyla looks at him, like he's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen in his life._

« _And I'm thinking you won't change your mind either. Not like meeting some sexy alien princess, right?_ _»_

« _Even Commander Holt is not hoping for something bigger than microbes so yes, probably not.» Shiro squeezes his lips. «I guess there's always Matt, though...» Keyla snorts, and laughs. «Yes, no, I guess not._ _»_

 _He touches the curve of his cheek. «I suppose I'll just have to hope you don't meet someone else that makes your head spin while I'm leaving, eh?_ _»_

« _You don't have to hope for that.» Keyla brushes her lips against his fingers. «I'm not going to change my mind, no matter what happens._ _»_

« _Then I won't do it either,» says Shiro and_ _kiss her to seal the promise._

-

Six months later the announcement arrived.

" ** _KERBEROS_** _ **MISSION FAILED**_ "

Keyla left the Garrison.

-

It was a quiet night. Just like all the other peaceful nights that Keyla had spent alone in the desert in the last year.

She had discovered many things about herself in that time frame.

She had discovered more about his powers, and perhaps, _perhaps_ she had learned to control them.

Right now Keyla was sitting on the roof of the shack, looking at the stars.

She remembered the old days when she and Shiro gathered on the roofs of the Garrison to look at the stars.

She misses the way the major could have listed every star in the sky, and how he would explain how to find her.

She would take her hand, and with his forefinger would show her any connection between the various stars.

And just as those beautiful days came to mind, he saw a shooting star.

' _I wish he were here again'_

And the wish came true.

-

It didn't take her long to take the hoverbike, place and blow up explosives, reach the base and lay the scientists down.

It had taken her a long time not to let the sight of fainted Shiro collapse.

«Shiro?»

And then _those three_ entered.

-

«We'll stay here for now. I know... That's not much, but we'll do it enough» said Keyla to the boys.

«How do we know we can trust you?» asked the annoying dark boy.

«You don't know» she replied simply.

When a few hours later Keyla heard a rustling coming from the sofa, he rushed there and got on his knees.

«Shiro?»

Shiro opened his eyes and Keyla smiled.

«?W-who are you»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone per questo capitolo è  
> More Than You Know
> 
> di 
> 
> Axwell Ingrosso
> 
> The song for this chapter is  
> More Than You Know 
> 
> by 
> 
> Axwell Ingrosso


	2. Me And My Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU GO IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER YOU WILL FIND THE PART IN ENGLISH.
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors. English is not my native language.
> 
> Per la storia: 
> 
> Parole tra virgolette basse «» : DIALOGHI
> 
> Parole tra virgolette alte " ": PENSIERI
> 
> Parole tra virgolette alte " " in corsivo: MEMORIE
> 
> Parole in grassetto: MESSAGGI
> 
> For the story:
> 
> Words in quotation marks «»: DIALOGUES
> 
> Words in quotation marks "": THOUGHTS
> 
> Words in quotation marks "" in italics: MEMORIES
> 
> Bold words: MESSAGES

[ _Me And My My Broken Heart_ ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WCw75S3ekss)

* * *

_All I need is a little love in my life_  
_All I need is a little love in the dark_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_  
_I need a little loving tonight_  
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_  
_Yeah..._

«C-chi sei tu?»

Tre parole.

Tre singole parole mandarono in frantumi tutte le speranze, i sogni, le gioie di Keyla.

Bastarono tre parole per sconvolgere il suo mondo.

E ora, mentre se ne stava lì, a fissare stupidamente quegli occhi grigi che solo diciotto mesi fa la stavano fissando con tanto amore, non sapeva cosa dire.

Tutto quello che le passava per la mente era una frase: _"E_ _ora?"_

«U-um... I-io sono K...» Keyla indugiò «sono Keith. Keith Kogane».

Non sapeva precisamente perché aveva mentito, ma per adesso sarebbe stato meglio così, lo sapeva.

Era per il meglio. Per Shiro.

«Siamo... S-sulla Terra?» chiese allora Shiro. Sembrava... Riluttante, insicuro e forse... Speranzoso?

«Um... Si. Al momento siamo nella mia baracca nel deserto vicino alla Galaxy Garrison. Tu sei...» Keyla ingoiò il nodo alla gola e provò il più possibile a fingere di non conoscere... L'uomo che amava. «sei Takashi Shirogane, vero?»

Shiro la fissò. Poi, aprì bocca «Ehm... Si, sono io» si fermò, incerto su cosa dire. Poi, il suo viso si illuminò all'improvviso «A-aspetta, Galaxy Garrison hai detto? Vuol dire che potrò rivedere Adam finalmente?»

Keyla lo fissò, con una faccia fredda, poi si alzò e andò verso la camera da letto. «Torno subito» avvertì, mentre oltrepassava la porta.

Quando si diresse verso il suo armadio, aprì le due ante e si mise in ginocchio, all'altezza di una scatola di legno con dentro le cose a cui teneva di più.

Mentre la apriva, intravide alcune foto, tra cui quelle con suo padre e, sfogliandole, ne vide in paio di lei con Shiro.

La prima erano loro due, al tramonto, mentre si facevano un selfie dopo il primo salto riuscito di Keyla da quel dirupo.

La seconda, invece, era più intima. Erano loro due, stesi a letto, un po' spettinati dato che si erano appena svegliati. Questa era del giorno prima della missione Kerberos. La missione che a quanto pare le portò via Shiro.

Erano entrambi con la parte dalla vita in su nudi, Keyla si era coperta il petto con il lenzuolo e Shiro le stava poggiando un bacio sulla guancia, ridendo.

Keyla fece scendere una lacrima. Poi due, tre, quattro, fino a quando perse il conto.

Non era giusto. Le avevano portato via Shiro per un anno e mezzo e lei ha passato un anno intero a urlare alla stelle che glielo riportassero indietro, in un modo o nell'altro. E alla fine lo avevano fatto, ma a che prezzo? Shiro si era completamente dimenticato di lei, e adesso, dopo un anno e mezzo di scomparsa, il primo pensiero è il suo ex, Adam.

Keyla si asciugò le lacrime e prese i vestiti, portandoli a Shiro.

Dopo che il ragazzo se li mise, avvertì che sarebbe uscito per un po'.

-

_Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one_  
_Tear me apart and then some_  
_How do we call this love_  
_I try to run away but your eyes_  
_Tell me to stay, oh why,_  
_Why do we call this love_

-

« _Non lo so, Adam, non ti sembra strano? L'errore del pilota c'è stato_ _ **dopo**_ _l'atterraggio della nave, quindi non è possibile che ci sia qualcos'altro sotto? Qualcosa che cercano di nasconderci?_ »

« _Keyla, lascia perdere, ok?_ »

_Adam sembrava così... Perso..._

_Chissà come si poteva sentire. La persona che amava è stata ritenuta morta in un errore del pilota di cui Adam aveva avvertito Shiro numerose volte, ormai._

_Ma, alla fine, a quale costo si sono lasciati?_

_Se Shiro fosse rimasto per Adam, Keyla era sicura che si sarebbero lasciati poco dopo, dati i sogni in frantumi di Shiro._

_Ovviamente non avrebbe mai perdonato Adam per avergli fatto rinunciare ad una cosa del genere._

_Quindi, non poteva semplicemente lasciarlo partire in pace con se stesso?_

_-_

(Time Skip)

**Nella caverna**

«Wow... Cos'è... Quello?» chiese Hunk.

«Blu...» sussurrò Keyla. All'improvviso, un ricordo vivido le passò per la mente:

« _Ulaz_ _, ne sei sicuro?_ »

« _Ne sono sicuro,_ _Krolia_ _, torneremo alla base delle Blade of Marmora per fare rapporto a_ _Kolivan_ , _così da poter proteggere maggiormente il leone blu»_

« _Ma devo... Devo andare? Adesso?_ _ **Ancora**_ _?_ _»_

« _Temo di_ _si»_

 _Krolia_ _si rivolse a suo marito, Texas, l'uomo che amava, ma che era costretta ad abbandonare._

« _Ti amo» gli disse._

« _Anch'io» le rispose._

« _Prenditi cura di Keyla, ok? E dì a Jake di fare lo stesso»_

« _Lo farò»_

Keyla tornò alla realtà quando sentì un rombo nel retro dalla sua mente.

" _Stai calma, piccola. Presto arriverai dal tuo leone"_

 _"_ _C-cosa_ _?"_

_"Aspetta e vedrai"_

Quando Lance bussò nella barriera di particelle, questa si aprì, rivelandone il leone Blu.

Questo, una volta che tutti furono saliti a bordo, lì condusse ad Altea, da Coran e Allura.

-

«Oh... No...»

«Che succede principessa?»

«Abbiamo dormito... Per diecimila anni...»

Coran sembrava sconvolto. Proprio come Allura.

-

Allura, mentre sorvegliava l'esercizio del labirinto, avvicinò Coran.

«Coran, quel 'Keith' non ti sembra un po' familiare?»

«Adesso che me lo fai notare, ha una certa somiglianza con qualcuno che conoscevamo bene» disse Coran «Non pensi che assomigli a... A Kro-»

 _**«** _ _**Ehi** _ _**! Ma lo stai facendo apposta Mullet?! Voglio cambiare compagno! Lui bara al labirinto!** _ _**»** _

Tutti gemettero in rassegnazione, e l'argomento fu dimenticato.

Per ora...

-

L'allenamento per formare Voltron era duro, ma era ancora peggio il fatto che la squadra non riuscisse a legare.

Keyla pensava che i tre ragazzi della Garrison fossero totalmente negati nel combattimento corpo a corpo, ma almeno il paladino blu era discretamente bravo a sparare, mentre Shiro aveva problemi con i suoi flashback dei tempi dell'arena.

I giovani paladini erano sul punto di perdere le speranze quando ad Allura venne in mente un esercizio di legame mentale per poter facilitare la formazione di Voltron.

Quindi i paladini ben presto si ritrovarono seduti in cerchio con degli elmetti di fusione mentale in testa.

Keyla poté vedere nella sua testa tutto quello che pensavano gli altri.

Pidge riusciva a concentrarsi soltanto sull'immagine di lei e Matt alla stazione di lancio Kerberos.

Keyla non era stupida. Aveva capito sin da subito che Pidge era una femmina. La prima volta che l'aveva vista, aveva subito notato la sua corporatura un po' snella ben coperta dalla grande felpa che indossava, e aveva notato anche che era priva di pomo d'Adamo. Aveva notato la sua voce un po' più acuta del normale.

Ricordava tutte le volte in cui Matt le aveva parlato con tanto orgoglio della sua sorellina Katie.

E se a Keyla mancava Matt, figuriamoci come si sarebbe dovuta sentire Pidge.

Hunk stava pensando alla sua famiglia, a quanto gli mancasse quel caldo nucleo familiare che gli era sempre rimasto vicino. Keyla poteva vedere dall'immagine che Hunk aveva davvero una famiglia numerosa, e Keyla provò un po' di invidia nei suoi confronti.

Non che pensasse che Hunk non fosse gentile, anzi, per lei Hunk era uno dei ragazzi più simpatici che avesse mai conosciuto. Era solo un po' triste perché non avrebbe mai potuto avere quella stessa sensazione.

Lance, sorprendentemente, non stava pensando a cose stupide come videogiochi o ragazze, ma Keyla poté vedere che anche a lui mancava la sua famiglia.

Shiro. Era... Difficile capire di preciso a cosa stesse pensando. Sembravano dei ricordi dell'arena, della Terra e del viaggio per Kerberos tutti messi insieme in un unico ricordo confuso.  
Stava pensando anche alla sua famiglia, ai suoi nonni e a Ryou, il suo amato gemello.

Keyla ricordava quella volta che Shiro le aveva presentato Ryou. Era simpatico e, nonostante la somiglianza tra i due, i loro caratteri erano abbastanza diversi, ma in senso positivo.

Ora toccava a lei.

Doveva impegnarsi. Doveva pensare a Voltron, solo a Voltron, nient'altro.

Non doveva pensare ad Adam, un suo caro amico nonostante il fatto che era gelosa di lui per via del suo amore per Shiro, che adesso probabilmente si starà chiedendo dove sia lei.

Non doveva pensare a Matt, il suo unico e vero amico oltre che Shiro, mentre adesso probabilmente è da qualche parte con i Galra.

Non doveva pensare a quella volta che Ryou era venuto a trovarla nella baracca nel deserto. Lei non poteva sopportarlo. Sembrava troppo _lui._  
Ricorda ancora quando lui l'aveva stretta al petto mentre lei piangeva.

Non doveva pensare al ricordo di quella donna viola(?) avuto all'improvviso appena posò gli occhi sul leone blu.

Non doveva pensare a Jake, il suo amatissimo cugino che si prendeva sempre cura di lei nonostante tutto, soprattutto dopo la morte di suo padre, che probabilmente adesso si sta preoccupando di cercarla dappertutto.

Non doveva pensare a Shiro in particolare. Alla loro notte insieme. Al momento in cui le aveva chiesto che chiamarlo con il suo vero nome invece che con un abbreviazione di esso. Non doveva per dare al modo in cui le loro bocche si incastravano così perfettamente insieme, o al modo in cui lui la abbracciò a letto quella mattina, come se lei fosse _tutto._

 _No,_ si disse mentalmente, _pensa a Voltron._

Non doveva pensare a tutte le famiglie abusive che l'avevano trattata di merda per almeno sei anni o giù di lì.

Non avrebbe dovuto pensarci. Non avrebbe dovuto pensare ai Thompson, o a come loro avevano-

« _Keith_!»

Keyla aprì gli occhi. Perché era così bagnata? Stava... Sudando? No... Stava avendo un attacco di panico?

Guardò davanti a lei. C'era una figura familiare, con un ciuffo bianco sulla sua fronte. Sentiva un peso premuto sulle sue guance, uno caldo e l'altro freddo.

Shiro?

«Keith? Keith, stai bene?» Shiro sembrava seriamente preoccupato.

Tutto quello che seppe Keyla era che mentre un attimo prima aveva Shiro davanti, quello dopo c'era uno Shiro steso a terra e davanti a lei c'era Pidge.

«Ehi! Ho visto a cosa hai pensato! Quello era Matt, vero?! Sai qualcosa di lui?! Lo conosci?!»

«I-io... Io-»

«Pidge! Smettila! Non vedi che ha un attacco di panico?!» gridò Shiro.

Fu tutto quello che sentì prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso la sua camera.

_-_

_It seems like we've been losing control_  
_So bad it don't mean I'm not alone_  
_When I say_  
_All I need is a little love in my life_  
_All I need is a little love in the dark_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_  
_I need a little loving tonight_  
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_

_-_

Keyla si svegliò sola in camera sua un paio di ore dopo.

Soffocò una risata triste. Ormai era _così_ stufa di svegliarsi sempre sola, anche se ormai ne era abituata.

Si girò di lato e sentì scorrere un biglietto da sotto la porta.

Era di Shiro.

_Ehi Keith._

_Noi andiamo a pranzo adesso. Se te la senti di unirti a noi non c'è nessun problema._

_Ti aspettiamo._

_Shiro_

Keyla lesse più volte il nome ' _Keith_ _'._

 _Uh,_ pensò, _suona bene._

Quindi si alzò e si diresse verso la sala da pranzo.

-

Non appena iniziarono a mangiare, un paio di manette la collegò al polso di Lance e a quello di Pidge.

«Cosa-?»

«Principessa, con tutto il rispetto, siamo stanchi. Non può darci un attimo di tregua?» la implorò Shiro.

«Credi che Zarkon vi darà tregua quando saremo lì fuori?» ribatté lei.

Mentre gli altri paladini protestarono, Keyla si sentiva perdere il fiato. Questa... Questa _cosa_ intorno ai suoi polsi la stava facendo impazzire.

Ricordò la sua vecchia famiglia, quando la legavano con le manette, quando la menavano, quando la prendevano a calci, quando non le davano da mangiare e quando la rinchiudevano nella stessa camera per giorni.

« _Sei solo un mostro, e i mostri meritano le cose peggiori»_

_No, no, no..._

« _Fermati! Non scappare! Adesso vieni qui che ti do una lezione_ _!»_

_Basta, basta..._

« _Se proverai a fare una cosa del genere di nuovo, ti lasceremo senza cibo per una settimana!_ _»_

**_BASTA!_ **

« _BASTA!_ _»_

Tutti nella stanza fecero silenzio.

L'unica cosa che si sentiva erano i respiri corti di Keyla.

La ragazza era in piedi, i canini affilati le stavano spuntando al posto dei denti normali e i suoi occhi presero una vaga tonalità di giallo.

Poi guardò tutti, confusa.

L'aveva urlato?

Allora, dato il silenzio, con calma prese la sua bellissima lama di Luxite (che non l'aveva mai delusa) e tagliò le sue manette, mentre tutti la guardavano perplessi.

Si alzò e uscì dalla porta, senza guardarsi indietro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[ _Me And My My Broken Heart_ ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WCw75S3ekss)

* * *

_All I need is a little love in my life_  
_All I need is a little love in the dark_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_  
_I need a little loving tonight_  
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_  
_Yeah..._

«W-who are you?»

Three words.

Three single words shattered all the hopes, dreams, and joys of Keyla.

Three words were enough to disrupt her world.

And now, as she stood there, staring stupidly at those gray eyes that were staring at her so lovingly only eighteen months ago, she didn't know what to say.

All that occurred to her was a phrase: " _And now?_ "

«U-um... I-I'm K...» Keyla lingered «I'm Keith. Keith Kogane».

He didn't know exactly why she had lied, but for now it would have been better that way, he knew.

It was for the best. For Shiro.

«Are we... O-on Earth?» Shiro then asked. He seemed... Reluctant, insecure and maybe... Hopeful?

«Um... Yes. At the moment we are in my desert shack near the Galaxy Garrison. You are...» Keyla swallowed the lump in his throat and tried as much as possible to pretend not to know... The man she loved. «you're Takashi Shirogane, aren't you?»

Shiro stared at her. Then, he opened his mouth «Er... Yes, it's me» he stopped, unsure of what to say. Then, his face suddenly lit up «W-wait, did you say Galaxy Garrison? Does that mean I can finally see Adam again?»

Keyla stared at him, with a cold face, then got up and went to the bedroom. «I'll be right back,» she warned as she passed the door.

When she headed for his closet, she opened the two doors and got to her knees, at a wooden box with the most important things to her.

While she opened it, she caught a glimpse of some photos, including those with her father and, flipping through them, she saw some of her with Shiro.

The first was the two of them at sunset, while they were taking a selfie after Keyla's first successful jump from that cliff.

The second, however, was more intimate. They were the two of them, lying in bed, a little disheveled as they had just woken up. This was the day before the Kerberos mission. The mission that apparently took Shiro away from her.

They were both naked-backed, Keyla had covered her chest with the sheet and Shiro was kissing her on the cheek, laughing.

Keyla brought down a tear. Then two, three, four, until she lost the bill.

It wasn't fair. They had taken Shiro away for a year and a half and she spent a whole year screaming at the stars that they would bring him back, one way or another. And in the end they did, but at what price? Shiro had completely forgotten about her, and now, after a year and a half of disappearance, his first thought is his ex, Adam.

Keyla wiped away the tears and took the clothes, taking them to Shiro.

After the boy put them on, he warned that he would go out for a while.

_-_

_Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one_  
_Tear me apart and then some_  
_How do we call this love_  
_I try to run away but your eyes_  
_Tell me to stay, oh why,_  
_Why do we call this love_

_-_

_«_ _I don't know, Adam, doesn't it seem strange to you? The pilot's mistake came_ _**after** _ _the ship landed, so isn't it possible there is something else underneath? Something they try to hide from us?_ _»_

« _Keyla, let it, okay?_ _»_

_Adam looked so lost..._

_Who knows how it could be. The person he loved was deemed dead in a pilot mistake that Adam had warned Shiro numerous times now._

_But in the end, at what cost did they break up?_

_If Shiro had remained for Adam, Keyla was sure that they would leave soon afterwards, given_ _Shiro's_ _shattered dreams._

_Obviously he would never forgive Adam for making him give up such a thing._

_So, couldn't he just let him leave in peace with himself?_

-

(Time Skip)

**In the cave**

«Wow... What... is that?» Hunk asked.

«Blue...» whispered Keyla. Suddenly, a vivid memory occurred to her:

_«_ _Ulaz_ _, are you sure?_ _»_

« _I am sure,_ _Krolia_ _, we will return to the base of the Blade of Marmora to report to Kolivan, so that we can better protect the blue lion_ _»_

« _But I have to... To go? Now? **Again**?_ _»_

« _I'm afraid so_ _»_

 _Krolia_ _turned to her husband, Texas, the man she loved, but was forced to abandon._

« _I love you» he said._

« _I love_ _you too» he replied._

« _Take care of Keyla, okay? And tell Jake to do the same»_

« _I'll do it»_

Keyla returned to reality when he heard a rumble in the back of his mind.

« _Stay calm, cub. Soon you'll come to your lion»_

«W-what?»

« _Wait and you'll see»_

When Lance knocked on the particle barrier, it opened, revealing the Blue lion.

This, once everyone was aboard, took them to Altea, Coran and Allura.

-

«Oh... No...»

«What's up, princess?»

«We slept... For ten thousand deca-phobes...»

Coran seemed upset. Just like Allura.

-

Allura, while supervising the maze exercise, approached Coran.

«Coran, does that 'Keith' seem a little familiar to you?»

«Now that you made me think of it, he has a certain resemblance to someone we knew well» said Coran «Don't you think she looks like... Like Kro-»

**_«Hey! Are you doing it on purpose Mullet?! I want to switch! He cheats at the maze!»_ **

Everyone groaned in resignation, and the subject was forgotten.

For the moment...

-

Training to form Voltron was hard, but it was even worse that the team could not bond with each other.

Keyla thought that the three Garrison boys were totally denied in melee combat, but at least the blue paladin was fairly good at shooting, while Shiro had problems with his flashbacks of the arena times.

The young paladins were about to lose hope when a mental bonding exercise came to mind in order to facilitate Voltron's training.

Then the paladins soon found themselves sitting in a circle with mind-fusion helmets on their heads.

Keyla could see in her head everything the others thought.

Pidge could only concentrate on the image of her and Matt at the Kerberos launch station.

Keyla was not stupid. She knew right away that Pidge was a girl. The first time she had seen her, she had immediately noticed her slender build well covered by the large sweatshirt she was wearing, and she had also noticed that it was devoid of an Adam's apple. She had noticed that her voice is a little sharper than normal.

She remembered all the times Matt had talked to her so proudly about his little sister Katie.

And if Keyla missed Matt, let just think how Pidge should have felt.

Hunk was thinking about his family, how much he missed that warm family unit that had always remained close to him. Keyla could see from the image that Hunk really had a large family, and Keyla felt a little envious of him.

Not that he thought Hunk wasn't kind, in fact, for her, Hunk was one of the nicest guys he'd ever met. He was just a little sad because he could never have that feeling.

Lance, surprisingly, wasn't thinking of stupid things like video games or girls, but Keyla could see that he too missed his family.

Shiro. It was... Hard to understand exactly what he was thinking. They seemed like memories of the arena, of the Earth and of the journey to Kerberos all put together in one confused memory.

He was also thinking about his family, his grandparents and Ryou, his beloved twin.

Keyla remembered the time Shiro introduced her to Ryou. He was likeable and, despite the similarity between the two, their characters were quite different, but in a positive sense.

Now it was her turn.

She had to commit himself. She had to think of Voltron, just Voltron, nothing else.

She didn't have to think about Adam, a close friend of his despite the fact that she was jealous of him because of her love for Shiro, who now probably will be wondering where she is.

She didn't have to think about Matt, his only true friend other than Shiro, but now he's probably somewhere with the Galra.

She didn't have to think about that time when Ryou came to visit her in the desert shack. She couldn't stand it. He looked too much like _him_.  
She still remembers when he hugged her while she cried.

She didn't have to think about the memory of that purple woman (?) Suddenly had just laid eyes on the blue lion.

She didn't have to think about Jake, his beloved cousin who always took care of her despite everything, especially after the death of his father, who is probably now bothering to look for her everywhere.

She didn't have to think about Shiro in particular. To their night together. At the time he asked her to call him by his real name instead of an abbreviation of it. She wasn't supposed to think the way their mouths fit together so perfectly, or the way he hugged her in bed that morning, like she was everything.

« _Takashi...»_

 _No_ , she told herself mentally, _think of Voltron._

She didn't have to think about all the abusive families that had treated her for shit for at least six years or so.

She shouldn't have thought of it. She shouldn't have thought of the Thompsons, or how they had-

«Keith!»

Keyla opened her eyes. Why was she so wet? Was she... sweating? No... Was she having a panic attack?

She looked ahead of her. There was a familiar figure, with a white tuft on his forehead. She felt a weight on her cheeks, one warm and the other cold.

Shiro?

«Keith? Keith, are you okay?» Shiro seemed seriously worried.

All that Keyla knew was that while Shiro had been up front, the next one was a Shiro lying on the ground and Pidge was in front of her.

«Hey! I saw what you thought! That was Matt, right?! Do you know anything about him?! You know him?!»

«I... I..»

«Pidge! Stop it! Don't you see she is having a panic attack?!» Shiro shouted.

It was all she heard before she got up and headed for her room.

_-_

_It seems like we've been losing control_  
_So bad it don't mean I'm not alone_  
_When I say_  
_All I need is a little love in my life_  
_All I need is a little love in the dark_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_  
_I need a little loving tonight_  
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_

_-_

Keyla woke up alone in her room a couple of hours later.

She stifled a sad laugh. By now she was so, _so_ tired of always waking up alone, even though she was used to it by now.

She turned sideways and heard a note slip from under the door.

It was from Shiro.

_Hey Keith._

_We are going to lunch now. If you feel like joining us there is no problem._

_We are waiting for you._

_Shiro_

Keyla read the name ' _Keith_ ' several times.

 _Uh_ , she thought, _sounds good._

Then she got up and headed for the dining room.

-

As soon as they started eating, a pair of handcuffs connected her to Lance's wrist and to Pidge's.

«Wha-?»

«Princess, with all due respect, we are tired. Can't you give us a moment for rest?» Shiro pleaded.

«Do you think Zarkon will give you a break when we're out there?» she replied.

While the other paladins protested, Keyla felt herself losing her breath. This... This thing around her wrists was driving her crazy.

She remembered her old family, when they tied her with handcuffs, when they punched her, when they kicked her, when they didn't give her food and when they locked her up in the same room for days.

« _You're just a monster, and monsters deserve the worst things»_

No, no, no ...

« _Stop! Don't run away! Now come here, I'll give you a lesson!_ _»_

Stop stop...

« _If you try to do something like that again, we'll leave you without food for a week!_ _»_

**STOP!**

**_«_ ** **_STOP!_ ** _**»** _

Everyone in the room fell silent.

The only thing that felt was the short breaths of Keyla.

The girl was standing, her sharp canines were popping up in place of her normal teeth and her eyes took on a vague shade of yellow.

Then she looked at everyone, confused.

Had she screamed it?

Then, given the silence, she calmly took her beautiful Luxite blade (which had never disappointed her) and cut off her handcuffs, while everyone looked at her in perplexity.

She got up and walked out the door without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone per questo capitolo è 
> 
> Me And My Broken Heart
> 
> Di
> 
> Rixton
> 
> The song for this chapter is
> 
> Me And My Broken Heart
> 
> Of
> 
> Rixton


	3. Whatever It Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU GO IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER YOU WILL FIND THE PART IN ENGLISH.
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors. English is not my native language.
> 
> Per la storia: 
> 
> Parole tra virgolette basse «» : DIALOGHI
> 
> Parole tra virgolette alte " ": PENSIERI
> 
> Parole tra virgolette alte " " in corsivo: MEMORIE
> 
> Parole in grassetto: MESSAGGI
> 
> For the story:
> 
> Words in quotation marks «»: DIALOGUES
> 
> Words in quotation marks "": THOUGHTS
> 
> Words in quotation marks "" in italics: MEMORIES
> 
> Bold words: MESSAGES

[Whatever It Takes](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=M66U_DuMCS8)

  
_Fallin_ _too fast to prepare for this_  
 _Tripping in the world could be dangerous_  
 _Everybody circling, it's vulturous_  
 _Negative,_ _nepotist_  
 _Everybody waiting for the fall of man_  
 _Everybody praying for the end of times_  
 _Everybody hoping they could be the one_  
 _I was born to run, I was born for this_

-

  
Alla fine riescono a formare Voltron.

Ci vogliono molti sforzi, sacrifici, ma alla fine uniscono i leoni e proteggono gli altri pianeti dai Galra.

Keyla non sa se si potrà mai fidare di questi ragazzi, ma sa più di ogni altra cosa che non vorrebbe mai che uno di loro (eccetto Shiro forse) le coprisse le spalle in battaglia.

Erano totalmente negati.

Certo, erano solo all'inizio, ovviamente erano inesperti. Keyla era abbastanza certa che bastava solo del tempo e forse sarebbero migliorati.

Nel frattempo, si prepararono a combattere un enorme gladiatore con l'aiuto della sua spada-robot gigante.

Dopo essere rientrati al castello, si ritrovarono tutti nella sala comune.

«Ottimo lavoro oggi, paladini» disse Shiro con orgoglio, mentre andava a sedersi tra Pidge e Keyla «ma dobbiamo ancora migliorare se vogliamo formare Voltron regolarmente. Qualche suggerimento?»

«Beh, secondo me dovremmo essere più legati tra noi, e dato che io, Pidge ed Hunk ci conosciamo da anni, e _ovviamente_ conosciamo te, Shiro, manca solo una persona, un certo _"lupo solitario"_ » disse Lance.

Tutti si rivolsero a Keyla.

«Io...» borbottò, «penso che... Penso che non dobbiamo fare troppo affidamento a Voltron» disse.

«Ma che dici! È la nostra arma! Dobbiamo usarla per forza!» esclamò lance, seccato.

«Non è quello che intendo!» esclamò lei «volevo solo dire che non possiamo sempre fare affidamento su Voltron. Non possiamo combattere ogni singolo Galra con Voltron. Dovremmo allenarci nel combattimento corpo a corpo se volgiamo essere ben addestrati. Cioè, dovremmo migliorare le nostre tecniche di combattimento sia con armi ravvicinate, sia con armi da fuoco, per poi decidere le nostre armi definitive, come il cecchino o la spada. Poi dovremmo migliorare i legami con i nostri leoni, trascorrere più tempo con loro e conoscerli meglio, così da poter anche pilotare meglio. Poi, infine, dovremmo legare come squadra, non per forza conoscendo i più profondi segreti l'uno dell'altro ma passando del tempo insieme. Così, avendo un forte legame sia con i leoni sia con gli altri paladini, potremmo formare Voltron.»

Tutti la fissarono, in silenzio.

Keyla si sentì a disagio.

«O...ok. Io... Ehm, vado, vado a farmi una doccia»

Forse qualcuno l'aveva chiamata, ma lei non si fermò.

-

_Whip, whip_   
_Run me like a racehorse_   
_Pull me like a ripcord_   
_Break me down and build me up_   
_I wanna be the slip, slip_   
_Word upon your lip, lip_   
_Letter that you rip, rip_   
_Break me down and build me up_

-

  
Dopo essersi fatta la doccia, Keyla uscì dal bagno e andò verso l'armadio in camera sua per poter prendere i vestiti, e poi si fermò. L'armadio era vuoto.

_Certo che è vuoto, idiota, non ci hai messo niente._

Quando si erano avventurati trovando il leone, Keyla aveva portato uno zaino con le sue cose più importanti.

Lo faceva sempre. Si ricordava di questo padre di famiglia, di cui ora non ricorda il nome, che le diceva sempre:

« _Non si può mai sapere quello che succederà quando uscirai di casa. Perciò, prepara sempre il minimo indispensabile che ti servirà per sopravvivere_ »

Gli mancava un po'. Quello era uno dei migliori genitori che avesse avuto dal sistema da un po' di tempo ormai e si rammaricava di non ricordare nemmeno il suo nome.

Fatto sta che, grazie a quella memoria, prese alcuni vestiti, foto, telefono e il suo album da disegno con qualche matita, un temperino e una gomma.

E, tra i vestiti, le sembrava di aver messo una felpa con il logo della Galaxy Garrison che le aveva regalato Shiro. La felpa era del ragazzo, quindi le stava almeno tre taglie più grandi, ma era comunque calda e comoda.

Scavò più a fondo nello zaino e afferrò una cordicella mordicchiata.

Trovata.

La tirò fuori, se la mise e uscì dalla camera.

-

Shiro era confuso.

Non era proprio confuso in quel preciso momento, ma era confuso da quando si era svegliato nella baracca di Keith.

Certo, escludendo il fatto che era appena tornato da un anno di prigionia dai Galra ed era diventato leader di Voltron, non riusciva a capire perché avesse questi mal di testa. Soprattutto quando era vicino a Keith.

Era andato nella baia medica. Stress. Coran gli disse che era per via di tutto quella stress accumulato nelle ultime settimane.

«Sai numero uno, una volta avevo un rimedio perfetto per i mal di testa da stress. Relax! So che sembra logico e banale, ma credimi, rilassarsi in questi tempi è più dura di quanto pensi!» affermò Coran.

Shiro annuì con la testa «E tu quale credi che sia il modo migliore per rilassarsi adeguatamente?» chiese.

«Beh, numero uno, devo sapere che questo castello ha ben 10.600 deca-phobes o, come li chiamate voi umani, anni» spiegò Coran «quindi ha tantissime stanze progettate proprio per rilassarsi e, allo stesso tempo, per fare esercizi di legame per la squadra»

«Per esempio?»

«Seguimi numero uno, te le mostrerò»

-

_Whatever it takes_   
_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_   
_I do whatever it takes_   
_'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains_   
_Whatever it takes_   
_You take me to the top I'm ready for_   
_Whatever it takes_   
_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_   
_I do what it takes_

  
-

Ormai era ora di allenarsi e Shiro era felice di aver scoperto varie aree perfette per rilassarsi e per passare del tempo insieme, come una squadra.

Era appena entrato campo di addestramento quando vide Keith e...

Oh.

Oh.

_Shiro.exe ha smesso di funzionare_

Cazzo.

 _Calma e sangue freddo, Takashi, va tutto bene. È tutto ok,_ _Shirogane_ _e... Stai sbavando?!_

Mentre Shiro aveva una crisi interiore, gli altri paladini tranne Keyla entrarono nel campo di addestramento.

Lance aprì leggermente la bocca.  
( _Mullet è al livello 15?!_ )

Pidge fissò incuriosita.  
( _Che coltello sta usando?)_

Hunk smise di respirare.  
( _Potrebbe ridurci a pezzi come ha fatto con quei robot?!)_

Proprio lì c'era Keith, con addosso una canottiera bianca, dei leggings stretti e una coda di cavallo un po' alta.

Quindi Keyla abbatté l'ultimo robot e, soddisfatta, si girò verso la sua squadra, solo per vedere che tutti la stavano fissando.

«Hey ragazzi, che succede? Ho qualcosa in faccia?»

Shiro vide le labbra di Keith muoversi, ma l'unica cosa che attirava la sua attenzione era la parte più alta del suo braccio, perché proprio lì, sotto la spalla, c'era un tatuaggio.

Un kanji.

 _Bianco_ , pensò Shiro, _che in giapponese significa..._

_Shiro_

_-_

Dopo l'allenamento di gruppo (in cui Keyla aveva decisamente battuto tutti nonostante la sua stanchezza dovuta al precedente allenamento) e una doccia, i paladini si ritrovarono a cena.

«Allora, principessa, abbiamo qualche novità riguardo l'impero Galra?» chiese Shiro incuriosito.

«Purtroppo no, Shiro. Non sappiamo molto dei loro piani attuali, perciò stavo pensando di esplorare la fauna locale del pianeta e di vedere cosa è cambiato in questi 10.000 deca-phobes, dato che adesso possiamo formare Voltron per poterci difendere da eventuali nemici» lo informò Allura «stavo pensando che potremmo andare domani mattina, una volta che sarete ben riposati»

«Sembra un'ottima idea»

Dopo la cena Shiro decise di rilassarsi insieme ai paladini organizzando una serata film.

Keyla lo guardò dubbiosa, ma Shiro rivolse un sorriso gentile e speranzoso a tutti e lei sapeva che non poteva dirgli di no.

-

 _«Coraggio Keyla, è soltanto un film, che male vuoi che faccia?»_ _Shiro insistette._

_«Stai scherzando, Takashi? Dura più di due ore!»_

_«È un film della Marvel! Ti giuro che vale la pena vederlo!»_

_«Ma devo studiare per gli esami!»_

_«Oh, andiamo! Sai praticamente tutto il libro!»_

_«Lo sai, non dovresti incoraggiare gli studenti a stare svegli fino a tardi. Perché quando siamo insieme devo sempre essere io quella responsabile?»_

« _Perchè io ho 6 anni»_

_«Moccioso» sbuffò Keyla «Ugh, va bene, vedremo il film insieme»_

_Shiro andò da lei e le diede un bacio, facendola arrossire._

_«Grazie baby! Vedrai che ti piacerà. Anzi, lo amerai! Vado subito a preparare coperta e pop-corn!»_

_Ne valeva di certo la pena per vedere quel sorriso._

-

Ormai si erano addormentati tutti tranne Shiro e Keyla.

Pidge, Hunk, Coran e Allura erano sbracati sul divano, mentre Lance, Shiro e Keyla si erano seduti su una coperta per terra.

Shiro era al centro, dato che Lance, quando Keyla si stava sedendo in quel posto, l'aveva spinta via, facendole battere anche la testa per terra. E, quando Keyla quasi tirò fuori il coltello, Shiro si mise tra i due, e Lance si appoggiò a lui in modo appiccicoso.

Dato che ora lance si era ( _finalmente_ ) addormentato, Shiro lo spinse via, girando leggermente la testa verso Keith, lasciando perdere per un po' il film.

«Ehi, Keith?»

Keith si girò. «Si?»

«Oggi... Beh, ecco...» _perché era improvvisamente imbarazzo?_ «Mentre ti stavi allenando... Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare il... Il Kanji che hai tatuato sul braccio...»

Oh.

_Oh._

«Oh»

«S-si e... Volevo solo chiederti, solo per pura curiosità, se non sto oltrepassando qualche limite, perchè-»

«L'ho fatto un anno fa»

Shiro rimase in silenzio, quindi continuò.

«Io... sono in parte Giapponese. I miei nonni paterni, prima di morire, mi insegnavano sempre la lingua e le principali usanze giapponesi, come i kanji e, per esempio, i cibi e le tradizioni... Questo» e indicò il braccio attualmente coperto dalla manica «l'ho fatto appunto un anno fa, perché volevo simboleggiare qualcuno di molto importante per me»

Shiro rimase in silenzio. Non voleva oltrepassare qualche limite dicendo qualcosa di sbagliato. Sa quanto è fastidioso quando qualcuno si intromette troppo nella tua vita privata. Quindi tutto quello che chiese fu:

«Conosci il giapponese?»

Keyla non esitò a rispondere «Non lo conosco proprio bene ma... Posso parlare abbastanza bene. Ricordo che me lo ha insegnato un amico alla Garrison» spiegò.

Era come si vecchi tempi. È sempre stato così facile e naturale parlare con Shiro.

«Davvero? E cosa sai?»

«Beh, in realtà conosco soltanto le basi. Per esempio, "si" e "no", _hai_ e _Īe_ _, "_ mi dispiace", _gomen'nasai_ _, "_ nero", "rosso" e "bianco", _kuro_ _, aka_ e... _shiro. "_ Casa", _Ie_ _, "_ Famiglia", _kazoku_ _, "_ grazie", _Kansha_ e... "ti amo", _aishiteimasu_ _»_ spiegò lei «mi piace molto questa lingua perché... È diversa dalle altre. In un certo senso... Sembra più... Simbolica. Quando la parlo, o la sento, mi distrae dal mondo reale, o semplicemente da quello che mi circonda»

Shiro rimase a fissarlo. Era... Sbalordito. Non sentiva spesso motivazioni così profonde, tranne forse da suo nonno. Keith era ancora in ragazzo ma... Pensava come un adulto. Come un uomo vissuto.

Chissà quali eventi lo hanno reso così.

Quindi, annuì e guardò la fine del film. Una volta svegliati i Paladini, andarono tutti a letto.

-

_A_ _lways had a fear of being typical_  
 _Looking at my body feeling miserable_  
 _Always hanging on to the visual_  
 _I wanna be invisible_  
 _Looking at my years like a martyrdom_  
 _Everybody needs to be a part of 'em_  
 _Never be enough, I'm the prodigal son_  
 _I was born to run, I was born for this_

-

  
Gli arusiani, nonostante i sospetti di Keyla e il loro tentativi di buttarsi nel fuoco, erano veramente un popolo pacifico.

Nonostante tutto, ciò non impedisce ai guai di arrivare.

«Non puoi mettere i tuoi problemi di fronte a quelli dell'universo!» urlò Keyla indignata.

«Tu conoscevi Matt, no? Non vuoi salvarlo anche tu? Eh?» gridò Pidge.

«Certo che voglio salvarlo! Ma questo non è il momento! Siamo ancora inesperti! Come credi di riuscirci?! Sai dov'è? Se è ancora con i Galra o se è scappato? Se è ancora...» Keyla si interruppe «Quello che voglio dire è che» inspirò «Non sai se lo troverai. Noi abbiamo bisogno di te. Ti prometto che li troveremo. Ma _non_ ora»

Pidge la fissò, incredula «Keith... Io-»

_**Boom** _

« _Paladini! Abbiamo bisogno di voi!»_

Pidge e Keyla si guardarono, e poi si misero a correre verso gli altri paladini.

«Ci penserò» le disse Pidge prima di raggiungere gli altri.

-

_Whip, whip_   
_Run me like a racehorse_   
_Pull me like a ripcord_   
_Break me down and build me up_   
_I wanna be the slip, slip_   
_Word upon your lip, lip_   
_Letter that you rip, rip_   
_Break me down and build me up_

-

  
«Quindi, io e Keith andremo al villaggio mentre Coran e Hunk andranno a Balmera per recuperare un cristallo. Pidge, tu rimani qui e fai da guardia a Lance insieme a Shiro. Buona fortuna. A tutti»

-

Cazzo.

_Cazzo._

Il villaggio era una trappola. I Galra e Sendak sono al castello. Il castello attualmente senza difese.

Il castello è in pericolo.

Shiro è in pericolo.

-

Keyla e Allura correvano come se la loro vita dipendesse da questo.

«Stanno chiudendo la barriera di particelle! Ci vogliono chiudere fuori!Dobbiamo sbrigarci!» urlò Allura mentre correvano «Non arriveremo mai in tempo!»

Keyla guardò davanti a sé e si concentrò.

" _Concentrati_ ", si disse, " _Puoi farcela. Ti sei allenata. Sforzati. Per la squadra. Per Shiro. Salva_ _Shiro."_

«Allura!» gridò «Dammi la mano!»

Lei la prese senza esitazione.

La barriera di particelle si era chiusa, e Keyla e Allura erano scomparse.

Sono ricomparse oltre la barriera.

Caddero a terra. Keyla provò a riprendere fiato, mentre Allura si alzò di scatto, sbalordita.

«Cosa quiznack-»

«Non c'è tempo!» ansimò Keyla «Dobbiamo andare!» disse, mentre si dirigeva correndo dentro il castello.

-

_Whatever it takes_   
_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_   
_I do whatever it takes_   
_'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains_   
_Whatever it takes_   
_You take me to the top, I'm ready for_   
_Whatever it takes_   
_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_   
_I do what it takes_

-

  
Shiro aprì gli occhi debolmente, sentendo qualcuno che lo chiamava.

« _Campione_. Svegliati.»

Shiro aprì gli occhi di scatto, trovandosi davanti una faccia fin troppo familiare.

Sendak.

«Cosa vuoi?» praticamente ringhiò.

«Cosa voglio? Non è abbastanza ovvio?» chiese con una risata «Voglio il castello. E ce l'ho. Lo porterò al comando centrale di Zarkon» disse.

«Lasciaci andare, Sendak»

«Non finché non avrò _l'altra_ cosa che voglio. O meglio, che Zarkon vuole» spiegò «dopodiché vi lascerò. Al comando centrale»

«Cos'altro vuoi?» ringhiò ancora Shiro.

«Voglio la principessa»

Shiro fece una risata arrabbiata «Non avrai _mai_ la principessa Allura, Sendak»

«Oh, sciocco Campione. Non è la principessa Allura che voglio. Voglio _l'altra_ principessa»

«Cosa?»

Sendak sbuffò. Quindi si avvicinò a Shiro e gli prese una ciocca di capelli, facendo grugnire Shiri «Campione» disse, ormai arrabbiato «dov'è la principessa?!»

« _Sendak_!» gridò una voce.

Sendak si girò e vide Keyla. Sorrise, dicendo: «Final-»

Prima che il Galra potesse finire la frase, Keyla gli andò sopra con la sua spada, colpendolo con tutta la forza che aveva, sufficiente a farlo svenire.

«Shiro» chiamò Keyla, quando si rialzò.

«K-Keith, stai bene?»

Keyla ormai vedeva tutto sfocato, con macchie nere. I suoi poteri le prendevano troppa energia.

Sentì qualcuno che la chiamava, ma lei era troppo stanca per concentrarsi.

Quindi svenne.

-

Keyla si svegliò nell'infermeria.

Provò a sedersi, mentre un lancinante mal di testa tentò di fermarla, senza successo.

«Ugh... Che ore sono?» chiese alla stanza vuota.

_"È ora di cena, piccola"_

Keyla ringraziò mentalmente Red prima di alzarsi e di dirigersi verso la sua camera.

Il suo stomaco brontolò, mentre attraversava i corridoi ormai familiari che la portavano verso gli alloggi dei paladini.

Continuò a camminare fino a quando non trovò una porta che non aveva mai visto prima.

La curiosità ebbe la meglio e premette il pulsante accanto alla porta, facendola aprire. Quindi la attraversò e si trovò inondata da milioni e milioni di stelle.

Il ponte di osservazione era buio e, al posto del muro di fronte la porta, c'era un'enorme finestra che attualmente mostrava una nebulosa.

«Eccoti finalmente»

Keyla si girò di scatto per vedere chi aveva parlato, anche se avrebbe potuto riconoscere quella voce tra mille.

«Ti dispiace se mi unisco a te?» chiese Shiro, sembrando timido.

«No, fai pure»

Shiro si sedette accanto a lei e rimase silenzioso.

«Grazie per avermi salvato» disse Shiro onestamente.

«Avresti fatto lo stesso»

«Sì, l'avrei fatto» disse, per poi rimanere in silenzio.

Le era sempre piaciuto quel loro "muto accordo" di silenzio, come lo chiamava Shiro. Entrambi si conoscevano abbastanza bene da sapere che non avrebbero dovuto spingere l'altro a parlare, ma avrebbero dovuto aspettare fino a quando uno dei due non era pronto.

E ora, nonostante i ricordi perduti di Shiro, Keyla chiuse gli occhi e immaginò di trovarsi di nuovo sul tetto della Garrison con Shiro, mentre lui la stringeva.

E, per un attimo, sembrò reale.

-

_Hypocritical, egotistical_   
_Don't wanna be the parenthetical, hypothetical_   
_Working onto something that I'm proud of, out of the box_   
_An epoxy to the world and the vision we've lost_

_-_

  
Dopo che Lance uscì dal Pod, tutti si riposarono intorno la tavolo mentre lui mangiava.

«Quindi... Come siete riusciti ad arrivare al castello in tempo se la barriera di particelle era alzata?» chiese Pidge incuriosito.

Keyla si irrigidì.

Probabilmente Allura lo aveva notato, perché intervenne dicendo: «Siamo soltanto arrivare in tempo»

Keyla la ringraziò mentalmente, mentre si allontanò dalla conversazione.

«E ora? Che facciamo con Sendak nel castello?»

«Beh, io mi offro come guardia personale di Shiro» disse Lance ammiccando «Sarò il tuo tiratore scelto personale~» disse con un sorrisetto che Keyla aveva voglia di prendere a schiaffi.

Shiro fece una faccia che Keyla aveva visto già centinaia di volte alla Garrison, quando una ragazzina o un ragazzino gli regalava un bigliettino di San Valentino "fatto a mano" o confessava la sua piccola cotta per il grande Takashi Shirogane e lui doveva rifiutarli, ma in modo "gentile" così da non farli soffrire o rattristare.

Keyla nascose una risata dietro i suoi capelli.

«E-ehm... G-grazie Lance ma... Credo che me la caverò da solo»

_Se Matt fosse qui_ , pensò Keyla _, non glielo avrebbe fatto dimenticare facilmente._

_-_

_I'm an apostrophe_  
 _I'm just a symbol to r_ _e_ _mind you that there's more to see_  
 _I'm just a product of the system, a catastrophe_  
 _And yet a masterpiece, and yet I'm half-diseased_  
 _And when I am deceased_  
 _At least I go down to the grave and die happily_  
 _Leave the body and my soul to be a part of thee_  
 _I do what it takes_

_-_

  
Cazzo.

_Cazzo._

C'è un fottuto robot gladiatore che vuole farla a pezzi con la spada.

Grande.

Mentre correva per i corridoi, intravide Pidge tirare fuori Lance da una stanza, mentre erano entrambi ansimanti.

Il robot utilizzò quel momento di distrazione per farle una finta a sinistra e per metterle un piede dietro la sua caviglia destra. Quindi inciampò.

Il gladiatore la girò sulla schiena e le legò i polsi (dove aveva trovato una corda?). Dopodiché se la mise sopra la spalla e iniziò a camminare.

_«Paladini! Dovete stare attenti! Il castello è controllato da Sendak! In qualche modo, dopo averlo messo nel Pod, si è connesso al cristallo e ora sta controllando l'intero castello! Allura ci sta guidando tutti verso la morte! Dovete aiutarmi a farla ragionare!»_

_Cazzo. È Sendak._

Keyla si sentì così umiliata ad essere trascinata così da un fottutissimo robot controllato da Sendak. Cosa accidenti volevano i Galra da lei?

E, in quel momento, nient'altro ebbe importanza quando un pensiero le venne in mente. _Shiro_. Shiro era con Sendak.

«SHIRO!» Keyla urlò a squarciagola, ma si fermò quando il robot attraversò una porta.

L'hangar di lancio.

-

Shiro, mentre si impediva di avere un attacco di panico, sentì il bisogno di qualcosa, di qualcuno in particolare che gli stesse accanto, ma non capiva chi.

E poi lo sentì.

«SHIRO!»

Era Keith. Keith lo stava chiamando. Ma perché?

Si affacciò, vedendo di sfuggita i piedi di un robot che giravano l'angolo.

Quindi lo seguì, finché non arrivò all'hangar di lancio, dove un gladiatore stava attualmente cercando di entrare in un Pod.

Insieme a Keith. Che era legato.

Cazzo.

 _Cazzo_ _._

Proprio quando stava per accendere in suo braccio e attaccarlo, Keith prese la testa del robot con le gambe e la girò, facendolo cadere a terra.

Mentre provava a rialzarsi, Keith prese la sua Lama dalla sua cintura e si slegò, poi schivò un pungo che le stava arrivando dal robot e lo colpì (più volte) con il suo coltello.

Shiro avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che stava sbavando.

Quindi Keith si girò e lo guardò.

«Shiro! Stai bene? Il castello è controllato da Sendak! Lui dov'è?» chiese allarmato.

«U-uh...» rispose lui intelligentemente «Potrei... Potrei averlo buttato fuori dalla nave...»

Invece della sgridata che si aspettava, Keith aveva un'espressione preoccupata sul viso.

«Cosa?! Che è successo? Stai bene?!»

«I-io... Sì sto bene. Ma dobbiamo andare dagli altri adesso»

«Si, andiamo»

-

«Allura, per favore, ascoltaci!» supplicarono Coran e i paladini alla principessa «Non devi dare retta a tuo padre! Moriremo tutti!»

«Ma... Coran... Non vuoi tornare ad Altea? Con padre?»

«Vorrei Allura... Ma non è possibile! Gli alteani... Sono tutti andati»

«Ma... Padre...»

«Allura» Keyla parlò «ascolta Coran, per favore. So cosa significa perdere i propri genitori e le persone che ami. Ti fa a pezzi dentro e vorresti morire piuttosto che provare quella sensazione di vuoto che ogni giorno ti soffoca sempre di più, ma non è la soluzione ai tuoi problemi. Quando mi è successo... Non avevo nessuno con cui parlarne. Ma tu hai tutti noi. Io, Coran, Shiro, Lance, Hunk e Pidge. Perfino i topi. Hai un sacco di gente che ti sostiene e che ti vuole bene e che ci tiene a te. Che vuole solo il tuo meglio. Noi siamo l'unica speranza dell'Universo, Allura. Abbiamo trovato i Leoni, abbiamo formato Voltron, abbiamo sconfitto Sendak... _Non_ _possiamo_ morire adesso. Non così» Keyla supplicò «Ascolta tuo padre, Allura. Ascolta cosa sta _realmente_ dicendo»

Così Allura ascoltò.

-

Più tardi, quella notte, Allura venne nella camera di Keith per parlargli.  
Quando arrivò, bussò alla porta.

«Si?»

«Keith? Sono Allura»

Ci fu un silenzio. E poi: «Entra»

Allura entrò e, con un invito da parte di Keith, si sedette sul letto.

«Di cosa hai bisogno principessa?»

«Ecco io... Volevo ringraziarti, per oggi»

Keith rimase in silenzio.

«Mi dispiace per quello che è successo si tuoi genitori. Posso chiedere come...?»

«Non ho mai conosciuto mia madre» iniziò «E... mio padre era un pompiere»

Allura le diede uno sguardo interrogativo e a Keith scappò una breve risata.

«Un pompiere è... Un uomo che, insieme alla sua squadra, spegne gli incendi, principalmente nei palazzi o nelle case» spiegò «Come ho già detto... Mio padre era uno di loro. Era un eroe. Un giorno... Ci fu un incendio nel nostro palazzo. Io rimasi ferito e lui mi portò fuori dal palazzo ma... Un bambino era rimasto dentro e... Lui è tornato dentro per recuperarlo e... Sono riusciti a salvare il bambino soltanto perché papà lo aveva nascosto in un posto sicuro ma lui... Non ce l'ha fatta»

«Mi dispiace molto Keith...»

«È... Da molto tempo che non mi fido di qualcuno ma... Per come hai te tuo il mio segreto l'altra volta... Vorrei potermi fidare ancora una volta di te, principessa. Posso?»

Allura sorrise «Certo che sì, Keith. Anzi... ti prometto una cosa»

«Sono tutto orecchie»

Allura lo guardò curiosa.

«È... Un modo di dire umano, lascia perdere»

«Ok... Comunque... Ti prometto che rimarrò sempre al tuo fianco e che non ti abbandonerò mai. Mi hai sostenuto moltissimo da quando ci siamo incontrati e voglio che tu ti possa fidare di me. Sempre se me lo permetterai»

Keith la guardò. Era senza parole. Quindi le venne un idea.

Dopo cinque minuti, Keith e Allura erano di nuovo nella stanza del ragazzo con addosso due caschi per la fusione mentale.

«Nessun segreto, ok?»

«Nessun segreto»

Nulla avrebbe potuto preparare Allura per ciò che avrebbe visto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[Whatever It Takes](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=M66U_DuMCS8)

_Fallin_ _too fast to prepare for this_  
 _Tripping in the world could be dangerous_  
 _Everybody circling, it's vulturous_  
 _Negative,_ _nepotist_  
 _Everybody waiting for the fall of man_  
 _Everybody praying for the end of times_  
 _Everybody hoping they could be the one_  
 _I was born to run, I was born for this_

_-_

  
Finally they manage to form Voltron.

It takes a lot of effort, sacrifices, but _finally_ they join the lions and protect the other planets from the Galra.

Keyla doesn't know if she can ever trust these guys, but she knows more than anything else that she would never want one of them (except maybe Shiro) to cover her shoulders in battle.

They were totally denied.

Of course, they were just beginning, obviously they were inexperienced. Keyla was pretty sure that it only took time and maybe they would improve.

Meanwhile, they prepared to fight a huge gladiator with the help of her giant sword-robot.

After returning to the castle, they all found themselves in the common room.

«Great job today, paladins» Shiro said proudly as he went to sit between Pidge and Keyla, «but we still need to improve if we want to train Voltron regularly. Any suggestions?»

«Well, I think we should be more connected, and since me, Pidge and Hunk have known each other for years, and obviously everybody knows you, Shiro, only one person that's missing is a certain "lone wolf"» said Lance.

Everyone turned to Keyla.

«I...» she muttered, «I don't... I don't think we should rely too much on Voltron» she said.

«What are you saying! It's our weapon! We _must_ use it!» Exclaimed spears, annoyed.

«That's not what I mean!» She exclaimed. «I'm just saying that we can't always rely on Voltron. We can't fight every single Galra with Voltron. We should train in hand-to-hand combat if we want to be well trained. That is, we should improve our combat techniques with both close and firearms, and then decide on our definitive weapons, such as the sniper or the sword. Then we should improve ties with our lions, spend more time with them and get to know them better, so that we can also fly better. Then, finally, we should tie as a team, not necessarily knowing the deepest secrets of each other but spending time together. Thus, having a strong bond with both lions and other paladins, we could form Voltron»

Everyone stared at her in silence.

Keyla felt uncomfortable.

«O...ok. I... Um, I'm going... I'm going to take a shower »

Maybe someone had called her, but she didn't stop.

_-_

_Whip, whip_   
_Run me like a racehorse_   
_Pull me like a ripcord_   
_Break me down and build me up_   
_I wanna be the slip, slip_   
_Word upon your lip, lip_   
_Letter that you rip, rip_   
_Break me down and build me up_

_-_

  
After taking a shower, Keyla left the bathroom and went to the closet in her bedroom to get her clothes, and then stopped. The closet was empty.

_Of course it's empty, you idiot, you didn't take anything._

When they ventured to find the lion, Keyla had brought a backpack with his most important things.

She always did it. She remembered this family man, whose name she doesn't remember now, who always said to her:

 _«_ _You never know what will happen when you leave the house. Therefore, always prepare the bare minimum you will need to survive»_

She miss him a bit. That was one of the best parents she's had from the system for some time now and regretted not even remembering his name.

The fact is that, thanks to that memory, she took some clothes, photos, telephone and his sketchbook with some pencil, a penknife and an eraser.

And, in her clothes, she seemed to have put on a hoodie with the Galaxy Garrison logo that Shiro had given her. The hoodie belonged to the boy, so there were at least three larger sizes, but it was still warm and comfortable.

She dug deeper into his backpack and grabbed a nibbled string.

Found it.

She took it out, put it on and left the room.

-

Shiro was confused.

He wasn't exactly confused at that precise moment, but he had been confused since he woke up in Keith's hut.

Of course, excluding the fact that he had just returned from a year in captivity by the Galra and had become the leader of Voltron, he could not understand why he had these headaches. Especially when he was near Keith.

He had gone to the medical bay. Stress. Coran told him it was because of all the stress accumulated in the past few weeks.

«You know number one, I once had a perfect remedy for stress headaches. Relax! I know it sounds logical and banal, but believe me, relaxing in these times is harder than you think!» Said Coran.

Shiro nodded his head «And what do you think is the best way to relax properly?» He asked.

«Well, number one, I have to know that this castle is 10,600 deca-phobes or, as you humans call them, years» Coran explained, «so it has many rooms designed to relax and, at the same time, to do bonding exercises to the team»

«For example?»

«Follow me number one, I'll show you»

_-_

_Whatever it takes_   
_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_   
_I do whatever it takes_   
_'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains_   
_Whatever it takes_   
_You take me to the top I'm ready for_   
_Whatever it takes_   
_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_   
_I do what it takes_

_-_

  
By now it was time to train and Shiro was happy to have discovered various areas perfect for relaxing and spending time together, as a team.

He had just entered training camp when he saw Keith and...

Oh.

_Oh._

_Shiro.exe has stopped working_

Fuck.

_Calm down, Takashi, it's all right. It's okay, Shirogane and... Are you drooling?!_

While Shiro was having an internal crisis, the other paladins except Keith entered the training camp.

Lance opened his mouth slightly.  
(Is Mullet at level 15 ?!)

Pidge stared curiously.  
(What knife is he using?)

Hunk stopped breathing.  
(Could you tear us apart like you did with those robots?!)

Right there was Keith, wearing a white tank top, tight leggings and a slightly high ponytail.

So Keyla shot down the last robot and, satisfied, turned to her team, only to see that everyone was staring at her.

«Hey guys, what's going on? Do I have something on my face?»

Shiro saw Keith's lips move, but the only thing that caught his attention was the upper part of his arm, because there was a tattoo right there under his shoulder.

A kanji.

 _White_ , Shiro thought, _which in Japanese means ..._

_Shiro_

-

After the group training (in which Keyla had definitely beaten everyone despite his tiredness from the previous training) and a shower, the paladins found themselves at dinner.

«So, princess, do we have any news about the Galra empire?» Shiro asked curiously.

«Unfortunately not, Shiro. We don't know much about their current plans, so I was thinking of exploring the local fauna of the planet and seeing what has changed in these 10,000 deca-phobes, since we can now train Voltron to defend ourselves from any enemies» Allura informed him. «I was thinking that we could go tomorrow morning, once you are well rested»

«Sounds like a great idea»

After dinner Shiro decided to relax with the paladins by organizing a movie evening.

Keyla looked at him doubtfully, but Shiro gave a kind and hopeful smile to everyone and she knew she couldn't say no to him.

-

_«Come on Keyla, it's just a movie, what harm do you want me to do?» Shiro insisted._

_«Are you kidding, Takashi? It lasts more than two hours!»_

_«It's a Marvel movie! I swear it's worth seeing!»_

_«But I have to study for the exams!»_

_«Oh, come on! You know practically the whole book!»_

_«You know, you shouldn't encourage students to stay up late. Why do I always have to be responsible when we're together?»_

_«Because I'm six»_

_«Brat,» snorted Keyla «Ugh, alright, we'll see the movie together»_

_Shiro went to her and kissed her, making her blush._

_«Thanks baby! You'll see that you will like it. Indeed, you will love it! I'm going to get blanket and popcorn right now!»_

_It was certainly worth it to see that smile._

-

By now everyone had fallen asleep except Shiro and Keyla.

Pidge, Hunk, Coran and Allura were hurried on the sofa, while Lance, Shiro and Keyla sat on a blanket on the floor.

Shiro was in the middle since Lance, when Keyla was sitting in that place, had pushed her away, making her head even hit the ground. And, when Keyla nearly pulled out the knife, Shiro stepped between the two, and Lance leaned against him in a sticky way.

As Lance was now _(finally)_ asleep, Shiro pushed him away, turning his head slightly towards Keith, leaving the film alone for a while.

«Hey, Keith?»

Keith turned. «Yeah?»

«Today... well...» _why_ _was he suddenly embarrassed?_ «While you were training... I couldn't help noticing the... The Kanji you tattooed on your arm...»

Oh.

_Oh._

«Oh.»

«Y-yes and... I just wanted to ask you, just out of curiosity, if I'm not going beyond some limits, because-»

«I did it a year ago»

Shiro was silent, then continued.

«I... I'm partly Japanese. Before dying, my paternal grandparents always taught me the Japanese language and main customs, such as kanji and, for example, food and traditions... This» and she indicated the arm currently covered by the sleeveb «I've it made just a year ago, because I wanted to symbolize someone very important to me»

Shiro was silent. He didn't want to go over some limit by saying something wrong. He know how annoying it is when someone intrudes too much into your private life. So all he asked was:

«Do you know Japanese?»

Keith did not hesitate to answer «I don't know him very well but... I can speak quite well. I remember a friend at Garrison taught me that» he explained.

It was like old times. It has always been so easy and natural to speak with Shiro.

«Really? And what do you know?»

«Well, actually I only know the basics. For example, "yes" and "no", _hai_ and _Īe_ , "sorry", gomen'nasai, "black", "red" and "white", _kuro_ _, aka_ and... _shiro_. "Home", _Ie_ , "Family", _Kazoku_ , "thank you", _Kansha_ and ... "I love you", _a_ _ishiteimasu_ she explained" I really like this language because ... It is different from the others. In a way ... It seems more ... Symbolic. When I speak it, or I hear it, it distracts me from the real world, or simply from what surrounds me »

Shiro stood staring at him. He was ... flabbergasted. He did not often hear such deep motives, except perhaps from his grandfather. Keith was still a boy but ... He thought like an adult. Like a man lived.

Who knows what events made it so.

So, he nodded and watched the end of the film. Once the Paladins woke up, they all went to bed.

_-_

_Always had a fear of being typical_   
_Looking at my body feeling miserable_   
_Always hanging on to the visual_   
_I wanna be invisible_   
_Looking at my years like a martyrdom_   
_Everybody needs to be a part of 'em_   
_Never be enough, I'm the prodigal son_   
_I was born to run, I was born for this_

_-_

  
The Arusians, despite Keyla's suspicions and their attempts to throw themselves into the fire, were truly peaceful people.

In spite of everything, this does not prevent trouble from coming.

«You can't put your problems in front of those of the universe!» Keyla shouted indignantly.

«You knew Matt, didn't you? Don't you want to save him too? Huh?» Pidge shouted.

«Of course I want to save him! But this is not the time! We are still inexperienced! How do you think you can do it ?! You know where? If he is still with the Galras or if he ran away? If he is still...» Keyla stopped «What I mean is that» she inhaled «You don't know if you will find him. We need you. I promise you we will find them. But not now»

Pidge stared at her incredulously «Keith ... I-»

**_Boom_ **

_«Paladins! We need you!»_

Pidge and Keyla looked at each other, and then ran towards the other paladins.

«I'll think about it» Pidge said before reaching out to the others.

_-_

_Whip, whip_   
_Run me like a racehorse_   
_Pull me like a ripcord_   
_Break me down and build me up_   
_I wanna be the slip, slip_   
_Word upon your lip, lip_   
_Letter that you rip, rip_   
_Break me down and build me up_

_-_

  
«So Keith and I will go to the village while Coran and Hunk will go to Balmera to retrieve a crystal. Pidge, you stay here and watch Lance with Shiro. Good luck. To all»

-

Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

The village was a trap. The Galra and Sendak are at the castle. The castle currently defenseless.

The castle is in danger.

Shiro is in danger.

-

Keyla and Allura ran as if their lives depended on it.

«They are closing the particle barrier! They want to shut us out! We have to hurry!» Allura shouted as they ran «We will never get there in time!»

Keyla looked ahead and concentrated.

«Concentrate» she said to himself, «you can do it. You trained. Do it. For the team. For Shiro. Save Shiro.»

«Allura!» she shouted «Give me your hand!»

She took it without hesitation.

The particle barrier had closed, and Keyla and Allura had disappeared.

They reappeared beyond the barrier.

They fell to the ground. Keyla tried to catch her breath, while Allura jumped up, stunned.

«What the quiznack-»

«There is no time!» Panted Keyla «We have to go!» He said, as he ran towards the castle.

_-_

_Whatever it takes_   
_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_   
_I do whatever it takes_   
_'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains_   
_Whatever it takes_   
_You take me to the top, I'm ready for_   
_Whatever it takes_   
_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_   
_I do what it takes_

_-_

  
Shiro opened his eyes weakly, hearing someone calling out to him.

« _Champion._ Wake up.»

Shiro opened his eyes abruptly, facing an all too familiar face.

Sendak.

«What do you want?» He practically growled.

«What I want? Isn't that obvious enough?» He asked with a laugh. «I want the castle. And I have it. I'll take him to Zarkon's central command» he said.

«Let us go, Sendak»

«Not until I have the _other_ thing I want. Or rather, what Zarkon wants» he explained «after that I will leave you. At central comman »

«What more do you want?» Shiro growled again.

«I want the princess»

Shiro laughed angrily «You will never have Princess Allura, Sendak»

«Oh, fool Champion. It's not the princess Allura I want. I want the other princess»

«What?»

Sendak snorted. Then he approached Shiro and took a lock of his hair, making Shiri grunt. «Champion» he said, now angry «Where's the princess?!"

«Sendak!» Shouted a voice.

Sendak turned and saw Keyla. He smiled, saying «Final-»

Before the Galra could finish the sentence, Keyla went over him with his sword, hitting him with all the strength he had, enough to make him pass out.

«Shiro» Keyla called when she got up.

«K-Keith, are you okay?»

Keyla was now seeing everything blurred, with black spots. Her powers took too much energy from her.

She heard someone calling her, but she was too tired to concentrate.

So she passed out.

-

Keyla woke up in the infirmary.

She tried to sit down, while a excruciating headache tried to stop her, without success.

«Ugh... What time is it?» She asked in the empty room.

« _It's dinner time, cub»_

Keyla mentally thanked Red before getting up and heading for her room.

Her stomach rumbled as she walked through the now familiar corridors that led her to the paladins' quarters.

She kept walking until she found a door that she has never seen before.

Curiosity got the better of her and she pressed the button next to the door, causing it to open. Then she crossed it and found herself inundated with millions and millions of stars.

The observation deck was dark and, instead of the wall opposite the door, there was a huge window that currently showed a nebula.

«Here you are finally»

Keyla spun around to see who had spoken, though she could have recognized that voice among a thousand.

«Do you mind if I join you?» Shiro asked, looking shy.

«No, go ahead»

Shiro sat down next to her and remained silent.

«Thanks for saving me» Shiro said honestly.

«You would have done the same»

«Yes, I would have» he said, and then remained silent.

She had always liked their "silent agreement" of silence, as Shiro called it. They both knew each other well enough to know that they shouldn't have pushed each other to speak, but would have to wait until one was ready.

And now, despite Shiro's lost memories, Keyla closed her eyes and imagined she was on the roof of the Garrison with Shiro again while he held her.

And, for a moment, it looked real.

_-_

_Hypocritical, egotistical_   
_Don't wanna be the parenthetical, hypothetical_   
_Working onto something that I'm proud of, out of the box_   
_An epoxy to the world and the vision we've lost_

_-_

After Lance left the Pod, everyone rested around the table while he ate.

«So... How did you get to the castle in time if the particle barrier was up?» Asked Pidge curiously.

Keyla stiffened.

Probably Allura had noticed it, because he intervened saying: «We are only arriving in time»

Keyla thanked her mentally as she walked away from the conversation.

«And now? What do we do with Sendak in the castle?»

«Well, I offer myself as Shiro's personal guard» said Lance with a wink. «I'll be your personal sharpshooter~» he said with a smirk that Keyla wanted to slap.

Shiro made a face that Keyla had already seen hundreds of times at Garrison, when a girl or boy gave him a "handmade" Valentine's Day card or confessed his little crush on the great Takashi Shirogane and he had to refuse them, but in a "gentle" way so as not to make them suffer or sadden.

Keyla hid a laugh behind her hair.

«U-uh ... T-thanks Lance but... I think I'll do it myself»

 _If Matt were here,_ Keyla thought, _it wouldn't have made him forget it easily._

_-_

_I'm an apostrophe_   
_I'm just a symbol to remind you that there's more to see_   
_I'm just a product of the system, a catastrophe_   
_And yet a masterpiece, and yet I'm half-diseased_   
_And when I am deceased_   
_At least I go down to the grave and die happily_   
_Leave the body and my soul to be a part of thee_   
_I do what it takes_

_-_

  
Fuck.

_Fuck._

There's a fucking gladiator robot who wants to tear her to pieces with a sword.

Great.

As she ran down the corridors, she caught a glimpse of Pidge pulling Lance out of a room while they were both panting.

The robot used that moment of distraction to pretend to her on the left and to put a foot behind her right ankle. So she fall.

The gladiator turned her on her back and tied her wrists (where had she found a rope?). Then he put it over his shoulder and started walking.

_«Paladins! You have to be careful! The castle is controlled by Sendak! Somehow, after putting it in the Pod, he connected to the crystal and is now controlling the whole castle! Allura is leading us all to death! You have to help me make her think!»_

_Fuck. It's Sendak._

Keyla felt so humiliated that she was dragged by a fucking robot controlled by Sendak. What on earth did the Galras want from her?

And, at that moment, nothing else mattered when a thought occurred to her. _Shiro_. Shiro was with Sendak.  
«SHIRO!» Keyla screamed at the top of her lungs, but stopped when the robot went through a door.

The launch hangar.

-

Shiro, while he prevented himself from having a panic attack, felt the need for something, for someone in particular who was next to him, but did not understand who.

And then she felt it.

«SHIRO!»

It was Keith. Keith was calling him. But why?

He leaned over, seeing in passing the feet of a robot that turned the corner.

Then he followed it until he got to the launch hangar, where a gladiator was currently trying to get into a pod.

Together with Keith. That he was tied up.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

Just as he was about to turn on his arm and attack him, Keith took the robot's head with his legs and turned it, causing it to fall to the ground.

As he tried to get up, Keith took his Blade from his belt and untied himself, then dodged a sting that was coming from the robot and hit him (several times) with his knife.

Shiro would have lied if he said he wasn't drooling.

Then Keith turned and looked at him.

«Shiro! Are you ok? The castle is controlled by Sendak! Where is he?» He asked alarmed.

«U-uh ...» he answered intelligently «I... I might have thrown him out of the ship...»

Instead of the scolding he expected, Keith had a worried expression on his face.

«What?! What happened? Are you ok?!»

«I-I... Yes, I'm fine. But we have to go to the others now »

«Yeah. Let's go»

-

«Allura, please listen to us!» pleaded Coran and the paladins to the princess «You must not listen to your father! We will all die!»

«But... Coran... Don't you want to go back to Altea? With father?»

«I would like Allura... But it is not possible! The alteans... They are all gone »

«But... Father...»

«Allura» Keyla spoke, «listen to Coran, please. I know what it means to lose your parents and the people you love. It tears you apart and you would like to die rather than feel that feeling of emptiness that chokes you more and more every day, but it is not the solution to your problems. When it happened to me... I had no one to talk to. But you have all of us. Me, Coran, Shiro, Lance, Hunk and Pidge. Even the mice. You have a lot of people who support you and who love you and who care about you. Who just wants your best. We are the only hope in the universe, Allura. We found the Lions, formed Voltron, defeated Sendak ... We _can't_ die now. Not like that.» Keyla pleaded. «Listen to your father, Allura. Listen to what he's _really_ saying»

So Allura listened.

-

Later that night Allura came to Keith's room to talk to him.  
When he arrived, he knocked on the door.

«Yes?»

«Keith? It's Allura»

There was a silence. And then:  
«Come in»

Allura came in and, with an invitation from Keith, sat on the bed.

«What do you need princess?»

«Here I ... I wanted to thank you, for today»

Keith was silent.

«I'm sorry for what happened to your parents. Can I ask how ..?»

«I never knew my mother,» he began. «And ... my father was a fireman.»

Allura gave her a questioning look and Keith ran a short laugh.

«A fireman is... A man who, together with his team, puts out fires, mainly in buildings or houses» he explained. «As I said... My father was one of them. He was a hero. One day... There was a fire in our building. I was injured and he took me out of the building but... A boy remained inside and... He went back inside to retrieve him and... They only managed to save the boy because Dad had hidden him in a safe place but he... He didn't make it»

«I'm so sorry Keith...»

«It is... For a long time I have not trusted anyone but... As you have your secret last time... I wish I could trust you once again, princess. Can I?"

Allura smiled. «Of course yes, Keith. Indeed... I promise you one thing »

«I'm all ears»

Allura looked at him curiously.

«It's ... A human way of saying, forget it»

«Ok... Anyway... I promise you that I will always remain by your side and that I will never abandon you. You have supported me a lot since we met and I want you to trust me. Always if you allow me»

Keith looked at her. He was speechless. So an idea came to him.

After five minutes, Keith and Allura were back in the boy's room with two mental fusion helmets on.

«No secrets, okay?»

«No secrets»

Nothing could have prepared Allura for what he would have seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone per questo capitolo è
> 
> Whatever It Takes
> 
> Degli
> 
> Imagine Dragons
> 
> The song for this chapter is
> 
> Whatever It Takes
> 
> Of
> 
> Imagine Dragons


	4. Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il ritardo! I primi capitoli sono un po' lenti, ma la parte bella verrà dopo!
> 
>   
> Anyway, HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈
> 
> Sorry for the late! The first chapters are a bit slow, but the nice part will come later!

[Warriors](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=o3W5ngVTtRE)

* * *

  
_As a_ _child_ _you_ _would_ _wait_  
_And watch_ _from_ _far_ _away_  
_But_ _you_ _always_ _knew_ _that_ _you'd_ _be the one_  
_That_ _work_ _while_ _they_ _all play_  
_And_ _youth_ , _you'd_ _lay_  
_Awake_ _at night and_ _scheme_  
_Of all the_ _things_ _that_ _you_ _would_ _change_  
_But_ _it_ _was_ _just a_ _dream_ _!_

-

«Adesso cha la nave è ferma, possiamo entrare» comunicò Allura.

«Mi scusi principessa, "noi"? Verrai anche tu?»

«Assolutamente no! La principessa non può andare incontro ad un tale rischio! È troppo pericoloso!» gridò Coran preoccupato.

«Nessuno di noi dovrebbe andare, in realtà» rifletté Keyla. «É troppo pericoloso e, da quello che sappiamo, per quanto poco probabile, l'imperatore stesso potrebbe essere lì dentro» disse.

«Noi _dobbiamo_ entrare lì dentro, Keith» le disse Allura, cercando di fare ragionare il paladino rosso.

Da quella sera insieme, Allura e Keyla avevano legato moltissimo. Si erano aperti l'una con l'altra e avevano costruito un'amicizia molto forte.

«Allura» la chiamò quindi la ragazza «è troppo rischioso. Non sappiamo cosa ci aspetta lì dentro»

«Entreremo. Fine del discorso»

-

«Io andrò con la principessa Allura, mentre voi rimarrete qui» spiegò Shiro.

«Ancora una volta, non credo che questo sia un buon piano» disse Keyla.

«Andrà tutto bene, Keith. Torneremo» la assicurò Shiro mentre Allura cambiava il suo aspetto in Galra.

Quindi ovviamente Keyla uscì poco dopo la principessa e Shiro e si ritrovò in un deposito di quintessenza a combattere contro un druido inquietante che le aveva appena colpito la mano con un fulmine. Grande.

Quando un contenitore di quintessenza si spaccò, tutto il liquido andò addosso al paladino rosso. Keyla si sentì stranamente piena di energia. Sentì tutto il suo corpo formicolare e, saltando, andò a colpire il druido sullo stomaco. Quindi questo scappò.

Keyla, intenta ad inseguirlo, entrò nella nave in cui erano entrati Allura e Shiro. Non fu quindi una sorpresa incontrare il paladino nero. Fu una sorpresa il vedere che una strega era accanto a lui, insieme ad un suo clone.

Subito tutta la logica nel suo cervello se n'era andata, sostituita da un'immensa furia contro quell'essere disgustoso che stava facendo del male a Shiro.

Keyla attaccò il clone dagli occhi gialli, infilzandolo con il suo Bayard. Quindi controllò Shiro.

«Shiro? Shiro, stai bene?» chiese preoccupata.

Dopo che il paladino nero riprese le sue facoltà mentali, insieme corsero verso l'hangar di lancio, dove si imbatterono in Allura che era inseguita da almeno due dozzine di Galra.

Quando la principessa entrò, i paladini chiusero la porta, ma un soldato Galra la bloccò. Quindi, cercando di evitare di fare entrare i soldati, Keyla provò a bloccare la porta. 

«Entrate nel Pod! Io li terrò a bada!» gridò Keyla agli altri due.

«No! Non ti lasceremo indietro!» gridò Allura.

Keyla era sempre stata impulsiva.

Mentre la porta del pod si chiudeva, Keyla mise una mano sul petto di Allura, spingendola su Shiro e facendoli entrare entrambi nel pod. La porta si chiuse e la navicella partì.

Quindi i Galra entrarono.

-

_Here_ _we_ _are,_ _don't_ _turn_ _away_ _now,_  
_We_ _are the_ _warriors_ _that_ _built_ _this_ _town_  
_Here_ _we_ _are,_ _don't_ _turn_ _away_ _now_  
_We_ _are the_ _warriors_ _that_ _built_ _this_ _town_  
_From_ _dust_ _._

-

«Cazzo!» urlò Shiro, battendo i pugni sul vetro del pod, mentre vedeva la nave partire.

Per il comando centrale.

Da Zarkon.

Non avrebbe dovuto permetterlo. Era il leader, dannazione! Avrebbe dovuto impedire queste cose. E ora Keith era nella mani dei Galra.

Non sarebbe dovuto succedere, non sarebbe dovuto succedere, _non sarebbe dovuto succedere,non–_

«Shiro, stai tremando» lo chiamò Allura calma.

«Come fai ad essere così calma! I Galra hanno Keith. Lo stanno portando al comando centrale! Da Zarkon!» gridò il paladino nero, preoccupato.

«Zarkon non farà del male a Keith, stai tranquillo» provò a rassicurarlo la principessa.

«Come puoi dirlo?»

«Io... Ho un presentimento...»

-

«Paladino rosso di Voltron» Keyla tremò leggermente quanto sentì l'imperatore stesso parlare. Aveva paura, sì, ma non avrebbe dovuto dimostrarlo.

«Zarkon, comandante dell'impero Galra» disse con un tono disgustato «Che cosa vuoi?»

«Voglio soltanto ciò che è mio» disse «e presto lo avrò. Quando gli altri paladini verrano per recuperarti, potrò riprendermi il mio Leone» spiegò.

«I paladino non sono così stupidi da venire al comando centrale soltanto per me» disse Keyla fermamente.

«Vedi, gi esseri umani... Si credono tutti "puri di cuore". Credono che, se fai una buona azione, questa giustificherà tutte le morti e sofferenze che hai inflitto» spiegò Zarkon.

«I Galra sono dei mostri» sputò Keyla «Non meritano pietà»

«Eppure... Pensi proprio come loro»

All'improvviso due guardie presero per le spalle Keyla.

«Portatela da Haggar» ordinò Zarkon «Un giorno, imparerai a volermi bene come facevi un tempo, _Keyla_ » disse.

-

«Lo andremo a riprendere. Fine della storia» affermò Shiro con tono fermo.

«Al comando centrale?» chiese Pidge.

«Sì»

«Il comando centrale che era troppo potente da attaccare _con_ Voltron, quindi praticamente impossibile senza?» chiese Hunk.

«Sì»

«Ma non hai il tuo braccio destro, Shiro! Manca il paladino rosso! Manca Keith!» esclamò Lance.

«Il numero due ha ragione, numero uno. Senza il numero quattro, non so può formare Voltron» affermò Coran.

«Io... Credo di poter provare a... Pilotare Red» disse Allura con un tono calmo.

«Davvero?» chiese Shiro «Ma come? Red è molto possessiva nei confronti di Keith»

«Io... Proverò a parlarle»

-

_«Keith... Ne sei sicuro?» chiese_ _Allura_ _incerta._

_«Sono sicuro, principessa. Se mi succede qualcosa, voglio che tu piloti Red» affermò Keith »Ne ho già parlato con il Leone. Ho soltanto... Una brutta sensazione sul mio futuro»_

_«Cosa intendi?»_

_«Principessa» disse Keith con tutta sincerità «io non sono destinato a durare. Ma tu... Tu sei il futuro dell'Universo. Tutti dipendono da te. E anche io. Mi fido di te»_

_-_

_Will come_  
_When_ _you'll_ _have_ _to_ _rise_  
_Above_ _the best and prove_ _yourself_  
_Your_ _spirit_ _never_ _dies_ _!_  
_Farewell_ _,_ _I've_ _gone_ _to_ _take_ _my_ _throne_ _above_  
_But_ _don't_ _weep_ _for_ _me_  
_'Cause_ _this_ _will be_  
_The_ _labor_ _of_ _my_ _love_

_-_

«Red, capisco la situazione, ma dobbiamo salvare Keith. Non è quello che vuoi?» chiese Allura disperata.

Red non si mosse.

«Andiamo, Red!» esclamò quindi «Gli ho _promesso_ che non lo avrei _mai_ abbandonato! Sappi che io andrò da lei, con o senza di te!»

Proprio quando Allura stava per uscire dall'hangar sentì un ruggito.

Si girò e vide Red. I suoi occhi erano accesi.

-

I ricordi di Keyla sono confusi.

Attualmente è in una cella buia, sporca e fredda.

Era appena stata per l'ennesima volta dalla strega di Zarkon, Haggar.

Secondo i suoi calcoli, era lì da almeno dodici quintanti, anche se non c'era modo di confermarlo.

Ormai le sue giornate erano un ciclo continuo: sveglia, mangia, Haggar, mangia, cella, mangia, dorme.

Non ne poteva più. Le avevano preso tutto. Il Bayard, l'armatura, il coltello, tutto.

Non le era rimasto niente. Niente.

-

Passarono altri sei quintanti quando, all'improvviso, qualcuno aprì la porta della sua cella.

«Alzati. L'alta Sacerdotessa vuole vederti»

«Ho altra scelta?» chiese lei, mentre si alzava.

«No» rispose il Galra.

Quando arrivarono nel laboratorio di Haggar, la strega stava parlando con un druido.

«Haggar» la chiamò Keyla «cosa vuoi?»

  
«Paladino» rispose lei, «Keyla» disse, con una voce più... Gentile.

Keyla, tuttavia, rabbrividì a quel tono. Quindi spalancò gli occhi, spaventata. Come faceva a sapere il suo nome?!

«Come fai a sapere il mio nome?»

«Abbiamo scavato nei tuoi ricordi Keyla. Abbiamo visto tutto. Compreso quello che tu non ricordi»

«E cosa c'è di così interessante nei miei ricordi?»

«Hai mai vissuto delle strane... Esperienze?» chiese lei invece di risponderle «Quando provi forti emozioni come rabbia, gioia, tristezza... Percepisci... Qualcosa?» chiese.

La strega continuò, non aspettando una risposta da parte della ragazza «Questi avvenimenti, questi _poteri_ , non sono casuali, Keyla. Tu sei stata scelta» spiegò «Tutta quella sofferenza che hai patito, tutto quel dolore... Ora è nel passato, ragazza mia. Adesso che sei qui, non soffrirai mai più. Sarai con la tua famiglia. Non è quello che hai sempre desiderato?» chiese, mentre le metteva le mani sulle guance «Non vuoi stare con noi? Con il tuo popolo? La tua famiglia?»

Keyla rimase senza parole. Cosa stava dicendo? Lei... Lei non era Galra! Lei non voleva stare qui. Voleva tornare indietro, al castello, con la sua... (Famiglia?) Con i suoi amici. Con Coran, con Allura, con Pidge, con Hunk, persino con Lance (più o meno). Con Shiro.

Voleva–

_**Boom** _

«Sono i paladini di Voltron! Stanno attaccando la nave!» gridò una guardia appena andata dalla porta.

Keyla fece un mezzo sorriso.

I suoi amici erano qui. Per lei.

-

_Here_ _we_ _are,_ _don't_ _turn_ _away_ _now_  
_We_ _are the_ _warriors_ _that_ _built_ _this_ _town_  
_Here_ _we_ _are,_ _don't_ _turn_ _away_ _now,_  
_We_ _are the_ _warriors_ _that_ _built_ _this_ _town_  
_From_ _dust_.

_-_

**«Allura, porta Red dove può localizzare Keith e recuperalo mentre noi li distraiamo!»** urlò Shiro attraverso il comunicatore.

  
«Vado!» rispose lei.

Quando il leone rosso trovò il suo paladino, Allura spalancò gli occhi. Le mani iniziarono a sudare e i suoi respiri si fecero superficiali. Keith era con lei. Era con Haggar.

La sua vista diventava sfocata, la sua rabbia stava prendendo la meglio su di lei. Aveva promesso a Keith che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato, che sarebbe rimasta al suo fianco, ma ha impiegato troppo tempo a convincere Red a farla pilotare. Era colpa sua. E se fosse troppo tardi?

_E se i suoi sospetti fossero reali?_

No, non era il momento di deprimersi. Doveva avere fiducia in Keith. Lui è forte e testardo, e adesso lo salveranno.

Allura guardò di nuovo lo schermo, e fu sorpresa di vedere che il suo obiettivo era in movimento.

-

Dopo che l'allarme fu suonato, Keyla non perse tempo. Approfittò della distrazione dei druidi e delle guardie per scappare.

Quindi, tirò un calcio alla guardia più vicina all'uscita in un punto scoperto dall'armatura, facendolo guaire di dolore per poi mandarlo al tappeto con una ginocchiata sul viso.

Prima che le altre guardie potessero realizzare ciò che era appena successo, Keyla era uscita dalla stanza, diretta verso il luogo in cui avevano messo le sue cose.

-

Allura guardò stupita il suo schermo e il puntino rosso che attualmente era in movimento.

Keith si stava muovendo.

Doveva sbrigarsi e raggiungerlo al più presto.

 _«Datti una mossa! Lo stanno raggiungendo! Devi salvarlo!»_ Red ringhiò ad Allura.

«Stai calmo, Red!» le urlò Allura.

Ma Red, come la testa calda che era, aveva già un piano.

«Red? Dove stai andando?!» gridò la principessa, ma il leone non la ascoltò. Il suo cucciolo era in pericolo. Era suo dovere salvarla, proprio come lei aveva salvato Red.

-

Dopo aver svolto un angolo per la tredicesima volta, finalmente Keyla riuscì a seminare le guardie, entrando in una stanza e rifugiandosi all'interno.

Si girò intorno e, come per miracolo, vide il suo Bayard, insieme alla sua armatura e la sua lama.

Dopo essersi rivestita si diresse verso la porta. Quando però sentì dei passi all'esterno, si tirò indietro.

Si diresse dunque verso un'altra porta che si trovava all'interno della stanza e se la chiuse alle spalle.

E poi c'era un Galra di fronte a lei.

Subito tirò fuori la sua lama e si mise in una posizione d'attacco. Ma, proprio quando stava per balzare in avanti, sentì un rumore provenire dalla porta da cui era passata pochi secondi prima.

«Fai in fretta, nasconditi qui dentro!» le disse il Galra, indicando un armadio.

«Perchè dovrei fidarmi di te?!» chiese lei con un mezzo sussurro, per non farsi sentire.

«Hai altra scelta?» chiese lui.

Keyla esitò, ma poi si diresse verso l'armadio. Subito dopo essere entrata, la porta si aprì, e i Galra che la stavano inseguendo entrarono.

«Signor Thace, signore, ha per caso visto un'umana correre da questa parte?» chiese uno di loro.

«Un'umana? Che cosa ci fa un'umana su questa nave? Non ho visto nessuno» rispose lui.

«L'abbiamo catturata quindici quintanti fa, signore. È una paladina di Voltron»

«Beh, che state aspettando, allora? Trovatela!» disse, spaventando tutti. Senza esitazione, uscirono dalla porta.

«Puoi uscire ora» disse Thace poco dopo «dovrebbero essersene andati»

«Grazie» rispose lei «ma perché mi stai aiutando?» chiese.

«Non tutti i Galra sono malvagi, Keyla»

«Come fai a sapere il mio nome? Come fare a sapere tutti il mio nome, accidenti?!» sbuffò frustrata.

«Non c'è tempo per spiegare» disse. Quindi tirò fuori la sua lama. Sull'elza aveva un simbolo uguale a quello che si trovava sulla lama di Keyla. «Sappi solo che la Lama di Marmora è con te, con Voltron»

«Lo terrò a mente, grazie»

«Di niente. Ora vai! Ci rivedremo presto»

_-_

_Farewell_ _,_ _I've_ _gone_ _to take_ _my_ _throne_ _above_  
_But_ _don't_ _weep_ _for_ _me_  
_'Cause this will be_  
_The_ _labor_ _of_ _my_ _loveFarewell_ _,_ _I've_ _gone_ _to take_ _my_ _throne_ _above_  
_But_ _don't_ _weep_ _for_ _me_  
_'Cause this will be_  
_The_ _labor_ _of_ _my_ _love_

_-_

  
Quando il suo leone sfondo il muro della nave, Keyla non poteva crederci.

«Red!» esclamò entusiasta.

Quando Red aprì le fauci, la ragazza vi entrò senza esitazioni. Una volta arrivata alla cabina di pilotaggio, vide chi vi era seduta.

«Alla fine ci sei riuscita, vedo» disse ad Allura.

«Fidati di me, Keith, si è lasciata pilotare soltanto per poter tornare da te. Non mi vuole tanto quanto vuole te. E io non voglio forzarla» spiegò Allura.

«Grazie» le disse Keyla, e lo intendeva.

Quando Allura si alzò, Keyla si sbrigò a prendere il suo posto. Appena si sedette, sentì le fusa di Red nella sua testa.

«Mi sei mancata, Red»

_Mi sei mancata anche tu, cucciola. Non spaventarmi mai più in quel modo, per favore._

Keyla si sentì in colpa per come aveva fatto preoccupare Red «Mi dispiace»

_Non essere triste, piccola. È tutto ok, non sono arrabbiata. Ti voglio bene, ricordalo sempre._

«Ti voglio bene anch'io Red» rispose lei.

_È stato un incubo essere pilotata da_ _qualcun'altro_ _! Voglio sempre e solo te come mio pilota, cucciola!_

Quelle parole riscaldarono il cuore di Keyla «Farò del mio meglio» disse con un sorriso» mentre si dirigeva verso il castello con la principessa mentre gli altri leoni le davano fuoco di copertura.

_Bene._

Dopo aver lasciato Allura al castello, nonostante il fatto che gli alteani non volevano che ritornasse in battaglia, tornò nell'hangar del leone rosso e si unì agli altri leoni.

-

A quanto pare Zarkon era veramente l'originale paladino nero. Keyla lo dedusse quando vide il Bayard nero in mano all'imperatore che la stava attualmente distruggendo in battaglia.

«Devo ammetterlo, paladino. Combatti come un Galra di sangue puro» disse «ma non è abbastanza per battermi. Avrò il leone Nero, con o senza il tuo aiuto»

Dopo che il leone attivò il suo blaster, Keyla si sentì disorientata, stanca.

Era in una cella da più di due settimane, aveva corso per più di mezz'ora per seminare dei soldati Galra e stava combattendo contro l'imperatore stesso.

Dire che era stanca era un eufemismo.

_Coraggio, cucciola. Resisti un altro po'._

Quindi Zarkon abbatté il leone rosso. Proprio quando Keyla pensava che fosse finita, il leone Nero venne a prenderla.

«Ti ho preso, amico!» disse Shiro gioioso.

«Grazie» rispose lei debolmente.

I leoni so diressero tutti verso il castello e Allura fece apparire un whormole per poter scappare.

Ma Haggar, la strega di Zarkon, colpì con un fulmine il whormole, facendolo diventare rosso. Ma i paladini erano già entrati.

Era tardi. Il whormole si chiuse. I paladini erano scappati.

-

Quando Keyla aprì gli occhi, si guardò intorno e vide che si trovava ancora dentro Red.

«Stai bene, Red?» chiese, ma non ottenne risposta.

«Riposati, io guarderò un po' in giro»

Appena uscì dal leone, Keyla osservò il pianeta su cui era finita. Era roccioso, arido e deserto.

Cominciò a camminare. Si allontanò fino a quando non poteva più vedere Red.

**«–** **ith** **? ...K...** **th** **, s–tu? So–** **Shi** **...ro»**

Il segnale era molto debole. Ma c'era un paladino, qui.

**«Visto... Red...cader–»**

Mentre ascoltava l'altro, Keyla accelerò il passo, iniziando a correre.

**«Keith? Keith, mi senti? Sono Shiro»**

Il cuore di Keyla sobbalzò.

**«Shiro? Shiro, mi senti?»**

**«Keith, sono qui, ti sento. Come stai? Sei ferito?»** Keyla sentì Shiro ansimare debolmente.

 **«No, sto bene. Sono solo un** **pò** **stanco. Tu, che piuttosto, come stai?»** chiese.

Shiro sospirò **«Sto bene. Non bastano una ferita luminosa viola e una caduta di venticinque metri al secondo in un leone magico per farmi fuori»** rispose sarcasticamente.

Keyla alzò gli occhi al cielo al suo sarcasmo, poi si fermò a riflettere su quello che le aveva detto **«Di quale ferita stai parlando, Shiro?»**

**«Niente di grave, ma credo che dovresti darti una mossa... Ci sono delle creature qui e non sembrano amichevoli...»**

**«Resisti, sto arrivando»**

-

Dopo essere quasi precipitata in una scogliera larga almeno cinque metri, Keyla intravide il leone nero in un dirupo.

Quando lo raggiunse, aveva già perso le comunicazioni con Shiro, il che la fece soltanto preoccupare di più.

Quando raggiunse Black, le mise una mano sul muso e pregò affinché la stesse ascoltando.

«Per favore, Black... Non posso perderlo... Non di nuovo... Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, ora più che mai» implorò.

E, dopo diversi tentativi, Black aprì la bocca.

-

«Grazie per avermi salvato, Keith»

«Avresti fatto lo stesso per me»

Shiro rimase in silenzio dopo quella affermazione, perso nei suoi pensieri.

Quindi, all'improvviso, disse «Se non c'è la faccio ad uscire vivo da questa situazione, voglio che _tu_ conduca Voltron, Keith»

« _Cosa?_ » esclamò lei.

«Keith, ti osservo da un pò ormai e... Ho pensato che saresti un perfetto leader. Sei forte, leale e sveglio. Hai imparato abbastanza in fretta a fare un buon lavoro di squadra e sei sempre deciso e strategico nelle missioni e sei calmo e veloce nelle situazioni di pericolo. Hai ottime idee e mi hai salvato moltissime volte. In più, sei il mio braccio destro. Sei destinato a questo»

Keith scosse piano la testa. «No... Shiro, come hai detto, io sono il tuo braccio destro, non sono un leader. _Tu_ lo sei. E poi, finché sarò con te, vedrai che non ti succederà niente»

Shiro scosse la testa, sorridendo «So che sarò al sicuro con te, Keith» disse, lasciando l'argomento, per ora.

Poco dopo, il leone verde uscì da un wormhole seguito dal castello odei Leoni.

_-_

_Here_ _we_ _are, don't_ _turn_ _away_ _now_  
_We_ _are the_ _warriors_ _that_ _built_ _this town_  
_Here_ _we_ _are, don't_ _turn_ _away_ _now,_  
_We_ _are the_ _warriors_ _that_ _built_ _this town_  
_From_ _dust_ _._

_-_

Keyla rimase seduta a terra mentre il criopod davanti a lei faceva il suo dovere guarendo Shiro.

  
La ragazza sospirò. Aveva già perso Shiro una volta e questo non si sarebbe ripetuto.

In più, oramai Voltron non aveva più bisogno di lei. Allura pilota Red, adesso. Lei non era più necessaria. Ora era sacrificabile.

«Keith» la ragazza si girò quando sentì il suo "nome". Era Allura. «Sai che quelle cose non sono vere. Il Red lion è tuo. È sempre stato tuo e sarà sempre tuo. Non sei sacrificabile»

Huh, a quanto pare lo aveva detto ad alta voce.

«Comunque» continuò lei «sei sicuro di non volere un criopod? Potrebbe farti bene dopo tutto quello che hai passato»

«No grazie, principessa. Guarirò alla vecchia maniera. Col tempo»

Dopo un pò, Allura se ne andò, lasciando Keyla con nient'altro che qualcuno in fin di vita accanto a lei.

Keyla deglutì. Sembrava un deja-vú.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[Warriors](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=o3W5ngVTtRE)

* * *

_As a_ _child_ _you_ _would_ _wait_  
_And watch_ _from_ _far_ _away_  
_But_ _you_ _always_ _knew_ _that_ _you'd_ _be the one_  
_That_ _work_ _while_ _they_ _all play_  
_And_ _youth_ _,_ _you'd_ _lay_  
_Awake_ _at night and_ _scheme_  
_Of all the_ _things_ _that_ _you_ _would_ _change_  
_But_ _it_ _was_ _just a_ _dream_ _!_

_-_

  
«Now that the ship is stopped, we can go in» said Allura.

«Excuse me princess,"we"? You will come too?»

«Absolutely not! The princess cannot face such a risk! It is too dangerous!» Coran cried worriedly.

«None of us should actually go» Keyla thought. «It's too dangerous and, as far as we know, however unlikely, the emperor himself might be in there» she said.

«We have to get in there, Keith» Allura said, trying to reason with the red paladin.

Since that evening together, Allura and Keyla had bonded a lot. They had opened up to each other and had built a very strong friendship.

«Allura» the girl called her «this is too risky. We don't know what there's in there»

«We will enter. End of the speech»

-

«I will go with Princess Allura while you stay here» Shiro explained.

«Again, I don't think that's a good plan» said Keyla.

«Everything will be fine, Keith. We'll be back» Shiro assured her as Allura changed her appearance in Galra.

So obviously Keyla went out shortly after the princess and Shiro and found herself in a quintessential storehouse to fight against a disturbing druid who had just struck her hand with lightning. Great.

When a quintessential container broke, all the liquid went over the red paladin. Keyla felt strangely full of energy. He felt his whole body tingle and, jumping, went to hit the druid on the stomach. So he ran away.

Keyla, intent on chasing him, entered the ship into which Allura and Shiro had entered. It was therefore no surprise to meet the black paladin. It was a surprise to see that a witch was next to him, along with his clone.

Immediately all the logic in his brain was gone, replaced by immense fury against that disgusting being who was hurting Shiro.

Keyla attacked the yellow-eyed clone, skewering it with his Bayard. Then she checked Shiro.

«Shiro? Shiro, are you okay?» she asked worriedly.

After the black paladin resumed his mental faculties, together they ran to the launch hangar, where they ran into Allura who was chased by at least two dozen Galra.

When the princess entered, the paladins closed the door, but a Galra soldier blocked it. So, trying to avoid getting the soldiers in, Keyla tried to lock the door.

«Enter the Pod! I'll keep them here!» Keyla shouted to the other two.

«No! We won't leave you behind!» cried Allura.

Keyla had always been impulsive.

As the pod door closed, Keyla put her hand on Allura's chest, pushing her onto Shiro and letting them both enter the pod. The door closed and the spacecraft left.

Then the Galrans entered.

_-_

_Here_ _we_ _are, don't_ _turn_ _away_ _now,_  
_We_ _are the_ _warriors_ _that_ _built_ _this town_  
_Here_ _we_ _are, don't_ _turn_ _away_ _now_  
_We_ _are the_ _warriors_ _that_ _built_ _this town_  
_From_ _dust_ _._

_-_

  
«Shit!» Shiro yelled, banging his fists on the pod glass as he watched the ship leave.

For central command.

From Zarkon.

He shouldn't have allowed it. He was the leader, damn it! He should have prevented these things. And now Keith was in the hands of the Galrans.

It shouldn't have happened, it shouldn't have happened, it shouldn't have happened, not–

«Shiro, you're shaking» called Allura calmly.

«How can you be so calm! The Galras have Keith. They're taking him to central command! From Zarkon!» cried the black paladin, worried.

«Zarkon won't hurt Keith, don't worry» the princess tried to reassure him.

«How can you say that?»

«I... I have a feeling...»

-

«Voltron's Red Paladin» Keyla trembled slightly as he heard the emperor himself speak. She was afraid, yes, but she wouldn't prove it.

«Zarkon, commander of the Galra empire» she said in a disgusted tone. «What do you want?»

«I just want what's mine» he said, «and I'll have it soon. When the other paladins come to retrieve you, I will be able to take back my Lion» he explained.

«Paladins aren't stupid enough to come to central command just for me» Keyla said firmly.

«You see, human are simply... They all believe themselves "pure heart" . They believe that if you do a good deed, this will justify all the deaths and sufferings you have inflicted» explained Zarkon.

«The Galrans are monsters» Keyla spat. «They don't deserve mercy»

«And yet... You think just like them»

Suddenly two guards took Keyla by the shoulders.

«Take her to Haggar» Zarkon ordered. «One day, you will learn to love me as you once did, Keyla» he said.

-

«We will go to pick him up. End of story» Shiro said firmly.

«In central command?» asked Pidge.

«Yup»

«Central command that was too powerful to attack with Voltron, so practically impossible without it?» asked Hunk.

«Yes»

«But you don't have your right arm, Shiro! The red paladin is missing! Keith is missing!» exclaimed Lance.

«Number three is right, number one. Without the number four, I don't know how you can form Voltron» Coran said.

«I... I think I can try to. .. Fly Red» said Allura calmly.

«Really?» Shiro asked «But how? Red is very possessive towards Keith»

«I... I'll try to talk to her»

_-_

_«Keith... Are you sure?» asked Allura uncertainly._

_«I'm sure, princess. If anything happens to me, I want you to pilot Red, "said Keith «I've already talked to Red about it. I just ... a bad feeling about my future»_

_«What do you mean?»_

_«Princess» said Keith sincerely, «I'm not going to last. But you... You are the future of the Universe. Everyone depends on you. And me too. I trust you»_

_-_

_Will come_  
_When_ _you'll_ _have_ _to rise_  
_Above_ _the best and prove_ _yourself_  
_Your spirit_ _never_ _dies_ _!_  
_Farewell_ _,_ _I've_ _gone_ _to take_ _my_ _throne_ _above_  
_But_ _don't_ _weep_ _for_ _me_  
_'Cause this will be_  
_The_ _labor_ _of_ _my_ _love_

_-_

  
«Red, I understand the situation, but we have to save Keith. Isn't that what you want?» asked Allura desperately.

Red didn't move.

«Come on, Red!» then she exclaimed «I promised him that I would never abandon him! Know that I will go to her, with or without you!»

Just when Allura was about to leave the hangar she heard a roar.

She turned and saw Red. His eyes were lit.

-

Keyla's memories are confused.

He is currently in a dark, dirty and cold cell.

It had just been for the umpteenth time by the witch of Zarkon, Haggar.

According to his calculations, he had been there for at least twelve quintants, although there was no way to confirm it.

By now his days were a continuous cycle: wake up, eat, Haggar, eat, cell, eat, sleep.

He was fed up. They had taken everything. The Bayard, the armor, the knife, everything.

There was nothing left. Nothing.

-

Six more quintants passed when suddenly someone opened the door of his cell.

«Get up. The High Priestess wants to see you »

«Do I have any other choice?» she asked as she got up.

«No» said Galra.

When they arrived in Haggar's laboratory, the witch was talking to a druid.

«Haggar» Keyla called her«what do you want?»

«Paladin» she replied «Keyla» she said, in a more... Gentle voice.

Keyla, however, shivered in that tone. Then she opened her eyes wide, frightened. How did she know his name?!

«How do you know my name?»

«Well, Keyla, We just saw into your memories. We have seen it all. Including what you don't remember»

«And what's so interesting in my memories?»

«Have you ever lived some strange... Experiences?» she asked instead of replying «When you feel strong emotions like anger, joy, sadness... Do you perceive... Something?» churches.

The witch continued, not waiting for a response from the girl «These events, these powers, are not accidental, Keyla. You have been chosen» she explained «All that suffering you have been through, all that pain... Now it's in the past, my girl. Now that you're here, you'll never suffer again. You will be with your family. Isn't that what you've always wanted?» she asked, while putting her hands on her cheeks «Don't you want to be with us? With your people? Your family?»

Keyla was speechless. What was he saying? She... she isn't Galra! She didn't want to be here. He wanted to go back to the castle with his... (Family?) With his friends. With Coran, with Allura, with Pidge, with Hunk, even with Lance (more or less). With Shiro.

She wanted–

**_Boom_ **

«There are the paladins of Voltron! They are attacking the ship!» shouted a guard just gone from the door.

Keyla gave a half smile.

Her friends were here. For her.

_-_

_Here we are, don't turn away now_  
_We are the warriors that built this town_  
_Here we are, don't turn away now,_  
_We are the warriors that built this town_  
_From dust._

_-_

  
«Allura, take Red where he can locate Keith and retrieve him while we distract them!" Shiro yelled through the communicator.

«I'm going!» she replied.

When the red lion found his paladin, Allura widened his eyes. Her hands began to sweat and her breathing became shallow. Keith was with her. He was with Haggar.

Her eyesight became blurry, her anger was getting the better of her. She had promised Keith that she would never leave him, that he would stay by his side, but it took too long to convince Red to fly her. It was her fault. What if it's too late?

 _What_ _if_ _her_ _suspicions_ _were_ _real?_

No, it was not the time to get depressed. She had to trust Keith. He is strong and stubborn, and now they will save him.

Allura looked at the screen again, and was surprised to see that her target was moving.

-

After the alarm went off, Keyla wasted no time. He took advantage of the distraction of the druids and guards to escape.

Then, she kicked the closest guard to the exit at a point uncovered by the armor, causing him to whine in pain and then knock him over with a knee on his face.

Before the other guards could realize what had just happened, Keyla had left the room, headed for the place where they had put her belongings.

-

Allura looked in amazement at her screen and the red dot that was currently moving.

Keith was moving.

She had to hurry and reach him as soon as possible.

 _«Hurry up! They are catching up with him! You must save him!»_ Red growled at Allura.

«Keep calm, Red!» Allura shouted.

But Red, like the hot head he was, already had a plan.

«Red? Where are you going?!» cried the princess, but the lion did not listen to her. Her cub was in danger. It was her duty to save her, just as she had saved Red.

-

After making a corner for the thirteenth time, Keyla finally managed to sow the guards, entering a room and taking refuge inside.

She turned around and, miraculously, saw her Bayard, along with her armor and blade.

After getting dressed she headed for the door. But when she heard footsteps outside, she pulled back.

So she went to another door that was inside the room and closed it behind her.

And then there was a Galra in front of her.

Immediately he pulled out his blade and went into an attacking position. But, just as she was about to leap forward, she heard a noise coming from the door through which she had passed a few seconds earlier.

«Hurry, hide in here!» the Galra said to her, pointing to a closet.

«Why should I trust you?!» she asked with a half whisper, so as not to be heard.

«Do you have any other choice?» he asked.

Keyla hesitated, but then headed for the closet. Immediately upon entering, the door opened, and the Galras chasing her entered.

«Official Thace, sir, did you happen to see a human running this way?» asked one of them.

«A human? What is a human doing on this ship? I haven't seen anyone» he replied.

«We caught her fifteen quintants ago, sir. She is a paladin of Voltron»

«Well, what are you waiting for, then? Find her!» he said, scaring everyone. Without hesitation, they went out the door.

«You can go out now» said Thace shortly afterward «they should be gone»

«Thanks» she replied «but why are you helping me?» she asked.

«Not all Galras are evil, Keyla»

«How do you know my name? How can you all know my name, damn it?!» she snorted frustrated.

«There is no time to explain» he said. Then he pulled out his blade. On the hilt he had a symbol equal to that found on Keyla's blade. «Just know that the Blade of Marmora is with you, with Voltron»

«I'll keep that in mind, thank you»

«You're welcome. Now go! We will see you soon»

_-_

_Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above_  
_But don't weep for me_  
_'Cause this will be_  
_The labor of my love Farwell, I've gone to take my throne above_  
_But don't weep for me_  
_'Cause this will be_  
_The labor of my love_

_-_

  
When her lion stared at the ship's wall, Keyla couldn't believe it.

«Red!» she exclaimed enthusiastically.

When Red opened its jaws, the girl entered without hesitation. Once she got to the cockpit, she saw who was sitting there.

«In the end you did it, I see» she said to Allura.

«Trust me, Keith, she let herself be piloted just to be able to come back to you. She doesn't want me as much as he wants you. And I don't want to force her» explained Allura.

«Thanks» Keyla said to her, and she meant it.

When Allura got up, Keyla hurried to take her place. As soon as she sat down, he felt Red's purr in his head.

«I missed you, Red»

_I missed you too, puppy. Don't ever worry me like that again, please!_

Keyla felt guilty about how he had worried Red «I'm sorry»

_Don't be sad, cub. It's okay, I'm not angry. I love you, always remember it._

«I love you too, Red» she replied.

_It was a nightmare to be piloted by someone else! I always and only want you as my pilot, puppy!_

Those words warmed Keyla's heart. «I'll do my best» she said with a smile as she headed for the castle with the princess while the other lions set fire to her.

Well.

After leaving Allura at the castle, despite the fact that the alteans did not want him to return to battle, he returned to the red lion hangar and joined the other lions.

-

Apparently Zarkon was really the original black paladin. Keyla deduced it when he saw the black Bayard in the hand of the emperor who was currently destroying it in battle.

«I must admit it, paladin. You fight like a Galra of pure blood» he said «but it's not enough to beat me. I will have the Black Lion, with or without your help»

After the lion activated his blaster, Keyla felt disoriented, tired.

She had been in a cell for more than two weeks, had run for more than half an hour to sow Galra soldiers and was fighting against the emperor himself.

To say that she was tired was an understatement.

_You're safe_ _, cub. Hold on a little longer._

Then Zarkon shot down the red lion. Just when Keyla thought it was over, the Black Lion came to get her.

« **I got you, buddy!** » Shiro said joyfully.

«Thanks» she replied weakly.

The lions all headed for the castle and Allura made a whormole appear in order to escape.

But Haggar, the witch of Zarkon, struck the whormole with a lightning bolt, causing it to turn red. But the paladins had already entered.

It was late. The whormole closed. The paladins had run away.

-

When Keyla opened her eyes, she looked around and saw that she was still inside Red.

«Are you okay, Red?» he asked, but got no answer.

«Take a rest, I'll look around»

As soon as she got out of the lion, Keyla looked at the planet she had landed on. It was rocky, arid and deserted.

He began to walk. He walked away until he could no longer see Red.

**«-ith?... K...th, it'–you? I–Shi...ro»**

The signal was very weak. But there was a paladin here.

**«Saw... Red...fall–»**

As he listened to the other, Keyla quickened his pace, starting to run.

**«Keith? Keith, can you hear me? It's Shiro»**

Keyla's heart jumped.

«Shiro? Shiro, can you hear me?»

 **«Keith, I'm here, I hear you. How are you? Are you hurt?»** Keyla heard Shiro panting weakly.

«No, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. How are you doing?»

Shiro sighed **«I'm fine too. A bright purple wound and a fall of twenty-five meters per second in a magical lion are not enough to kill me»** he replied sarcastically.

Keyla rolled her eyes to her sarcasm, then stopped to reflect on what he had said to her «What wound are you talking about, Shiro?»

**«Nothing serious, but I think you should move yourself... There are creatures here and they don't seem friendly...»**

«Hold on, I'm coming»

-

After nearly falling to a cliff at least five meters wide, Keyla caught a glimpse of the black lion on a cliff.

By the time she joined him, she had already lost communications with Shiro, which only made her worry more.

When he reached Black, he put a hand on her face and prayed that he would be listening to her.

«Please, Black... I can't lose him... Not again... I need your help now more than I ever had» he pleaded.

And, after several attempts, Black opened his mouth.

-

«Thanks for saving me, Keith»

«You would have done the same for me»

Shiro was silent after that statement, lost in his thoughts.

Then, suddenly, he said, «If I don't make it out alive of here, I want you to lead Voltron, Keith»

« _What?_ » he exclaimed.

«Keith, I've been watching you for a while now and... I thought you would be a perfect leader. You are strong, loyal and awake. You learned fast enough to do good teamwork and you are always decisive and strategic in missions and you are calm and fast in dangerous situations. You have excellent ideas and you have saved me many times. Plus, you're my right arm. You are destined for this»

Keith slowly shook his head. «No... Shiro, as you said, I am your right arm, I am not a leader. You are. And then, as long as I am with you, you will see that nothing will happen to you»

Shiro shook his head, smiling «I know I'll be safe with you, Keith» he said, leaving the subject for now.

Shortly thereafter, the green lion came out of a wormhole followed by the castle of the Lions.

_-_

_Here we are, don't turn away now_  
_We are the warriors that built this town_  
_Here we are, don't turn away now,_  
_We are the warriors that built this town_  
_From dust._

_-_

  
Keyla remained seated on the ground while the criopod in front of her did her homework by healing Shiro.

The girl sighed. He had already lost Shiro once and this would not happen again.

Furthermore, Voltron no longer needed her. Allura pilot Red, now. She was no longer needed. Now she was expendable.

«Keith» the girl turned when she heard her "name". It was Allura. «You know those things are not true. The red lion is yours. It has always been yours and will always be yours. You are not expendable»

Huh. Apparently she said it out loud.

«Anyway» she continued «are you sure you don't want a criopod? It could do you good after everything you've been through»

«No thanks, princess. I will heal the old way. Over time» 

  
After a while, Allura left, leaving Keyla with nothing but someone dying beside her.

Keyla gulped. It looked like a deja-vú.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone è
> 
> Warriors
> 
> Degli Imagine Dragons
> 
> The song is
> 
> Warriors
> 
> by the Imagine Dragons


	5. Demons

Voglio ringraziare [Angelicat2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2) per avermi permesso di usare una sua storia per inspirarmi ad una parte di questo capitolo.

Questa è la bellissima storia, che fa parte della serie "Lines": [Warrior Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224675).

Buona lettura! ♥️🖤

-

  
_When the days are cold_   
_And the cards all fold_   
_And the saints we see_   
_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
 _A_ _nd the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_   
_And the blood's run stale_

_-_

Dopo che Shiro usci dal criopod, tutto tornò alla "normalità". I paladini continuarono a salvare pianeti e Allura e Shiro continuarono a convincerli a far parte della Colazione di Voltron.

In tutto questo tempo, Keyla cominciò a scaldarsi con i paladini, rimuovendo, piano e lentamente, i muri che le impedivano di aprirsi.

Cominciò a parlare di più con Hunk e anche a cucinare con lui. Divenne la sua assaggiatrice di cibo e, doveva ammetterlo, il cibo di Hunk era il migliore.

Cominciò a parlare con Pidge dei suoi tempi alla Garrison con Matt, sempre tralasciando le cose che coinvolgevano Shiro o gli altri ragazzi, e di come lui parlava sempre della sua sorellina.

  
Cominciò anche ad assecondare la rivalità di Lance quando ne aveva voglia, solo per vedere la reazione del cubano.

Parlava spesso con Allura, raccontandole i costumi e le usanze della Terra, mentre Allura faceva lo stesso: Keyla stava anche imparando la lingua Alteana, per poter leggere, scrivere o comunicare con essa.

In segreto, nel frattempo, stava anche imparando il Galran. Conosceva alcune usanze, tradizioni e festività Galra, e poteva parlare persino un po' della loro lingua.

Fu proprio durante un incontro con un altro pianeta che le cose peggiorano catastroficamente.

-

_I want to hide the truth_   
_I want to shelter you_   
_But with the beast inside_   
_There's nowhere we can hide_

-

«Vogliamo vedere le vostre linee di guerrieri»

  
Allura inarcò la fronte mentre si sedette al tavolo. Erano nel bel mezzo di un incontro diplomatico, volendo parlare di alleanze con gli Ipec. Erano una razza acuta, di combattenti, sia nella mente che nel corpo. Erano più bassi di loro, persino di Pidge. Ma ciò che mancava in altezza, lo compensavano con velocità e strategia. Ne avevano bisogno per gli sforzi bellici.

«Linee di guerrieri?» chiese dolcemente la principessa con confusione nella sua voce. Non era sicura di cosa fossero. Non aveva familiarità con questo pianeta, poiché erano diventati un popolo dopo... la distruzione di Altea.

«Come questa» disse indicando il naso di Shiro, proprio dove si trovava la cicatrice «Una linea di guerriero»

Queste persone stavano cominciando a parlare come gli arusiani. Sperava che nessuna di loro si sarebbe offerta di buttarsi in un fuoco. Sorridendo a quello che diceva, annuì.

«Possiamo farlo» gli altri paladini la fissano con sguardi infastiditi e preoccupati. Perché erano... oh, oh. I terrestri e la loro modestia «Se riusciamo a tenere i nostri vestiti nel processo»

«Le linee del guerriero verranno mostrate attraverso i vestiti» il capo le fece un cenno prima di iniziare a camminare dall'altra parte della stanza, sotto una strana luce «Dovete solo rimuovere la vostra armatura. Nel suo caso, principessa Allura, va bene quello che indossa ora»

«Aspetta» disse Keith mentre fissava il leader che non batté ciglio «E se fosse una trappola?»

«Oh andiamo Mullet, Che vuoi che sia?» gli disse Lance con un tono beffardo e fastidioso.

«Ha ragione...» Shiro disse, ignorando il paladino blu «Nessuna armatura significa nessuna protezione»

«Non vi fidate del mio popolo?» Il capo chiese incuriosito, e Shiro si arrabbiò.

«Ci fidiamo di voi» rispose prima di sospirare piano, sfregandosi il naso sfregiato «Ma questo non fermerebbe un attacco da qualcun altro. Perderemmo tempo prezioso se arrivasse un attacco»

«Questa è una preoccupazione valida» annuì l'alieno più piccolo mentre salutava due alieni. Entrambi lo salutarono «Dite al Paladino Nero il vostro lavoro»

«Noi sorvegliamo ciò che accade al di fuori del nostro pianeta» quello a destra parla con una voce più acuta «Saremo avvisati in anticipo se un nemico dovesse venire»

«Va bene» Shiro concorda con riluttanza prima di tornare al leader «Può spiegare di cosa si tratta con esattezza?»

«Volentieri» risponde l'alieno prima di condurli al punto sotto la luce, «Questa luce può mostrare le linee di guerrieri e ferite passate. Si presentano attraverso abiti, ognuno di un colore e una luminosità diversi. Il blu è autoinflitto accidentalmente, il verde è accidentale da qualcun altro, il rosso è quello dato apposta da qualcun altro e il bianco è uno fatto apposta da se stessi. Più luminoso è il bagliore, più intensa è la linea del guerriero!»

  
Allura poté vedere con la coda dell'occhio che Shiro e Keith divennero inquieti e tesi. Non capiva perché fossero così riluttanti a farlo. Per Shiro, era più comprensibile. Probabilmente l'uomo aveva tutti i tipi di cicatrici del suo tempo con i Galra. Ma Keith... perché era così contrario?

-

«E dobbiamo farlo?» chiese Keyla con tono sconfitto, sapendo già che dovevano ma chiedendo comunque «Non possiamo saltarlo?»

«Potete» il capo alzò un sopracciglio curvo «ma è considerato un grande onore e non farlo sarebbe un grande segno di sfiducia e crudeltà»

«Sì, Mullet» Lance si avvicinò e Keyla lo fissò «hai paura o qualcosa del genere?»

«O qualcosa del genere» rispose lei prima di strappare via l'armatura al petto con un profondo cipiglio «Bene. Facciamola finita»

Il capo li istruì su cosa fare dopo. I paladini si tolsero la loro armatura esterna, ora solo nella tuta nera mentre lui era lì, già pronto. Rimasero tutti in piedi sotto la luce, che poi li illuminò. Un momento prima la stanza era normale, quello dopo era nera con luci al neon ovunque.

-

Allura lanciò un'occhiata alla folla di alieni, vedendo tutti i tipi di segni luminosi sotto la loro armatura. Almeno lo stavano facendo anche loro. Deve essere davvero una tradizione importante.

Allura poteva vedere segni se la battaglia sugli alieni. Molti erano rossi sulla loro pelle argentata, alcune macchie di blu e verde. Alcuni avevano grandi squarci sul viso e sul torace. Altri avevano segni sottili come quelli delle lame. Non vedeva davvero nessuna striscia bianca, il che aveva senso. Ogni ferita si presentava in modo diverso, alcuni più leggeri di altri. Se Allura osservava abbastanza attentamente, poteva vedere delle macchie più scure che dovevano essere lividi a un certo punto.

«Wow» esclamò Pidge «che cosa è successo lì, Lance?"

La principessa guardò di cosa stava parlando. Vide che il paladino blu aveva alcuni tagli e graffi sul suo corpo. Erano tutti blu e verdi con un pizzico di rosso lì dentro, dove la bomba lo aveva colpito dopo la presa del castello. Una grande chiazza blu era una sulla sua fronte, circa la metà dello spazio sulla sua testa lì.

«Ho lanciato un sasso» Lance si accigliò mentre la fissava. Hunk sembrava conoscere questa storia di lato mentre inviava a Lance un sorrisetto consapevole, cercando di non ridere «ha colpito un muro prima di volare di nuovo contro di me»

«Oh mio Dio!» Pidge rise mentre si strofinava il viso «Lance! Come diavolo hai fatto?»

«Non lo so!» Lance esclamò prima di dare un'occhiata alla macchia rosso scuro sul gomito di Pidge «che cosa è successo lì?»

«Io... uh...» Pidge si accigliò prima di accigliarsi «sono stata vittima di bullismo quando andavo alla scuola media. A molti altri non piacevo e quindi venivo spesso spinta contro il muro mentre andavo in classe. Lasciava grossi lividi per alcune settimane»

Allura si accigliò. Non era carino. Perché qualcuno dovrebbe trattare male Pidge? Era una delle persone più simpatiche che Allura conoscesse, anche se un po' schietta e migliore con i computer rispetto alle persone. Era chiaramente da qualcun altro, dato che era in rosso.

«Fottili» dichiarò Hunk ad alta voce mentre si avvicinava ai due che attiravano la loro attenzione su di lui, «I bulli sono cretini. Sei molto più intelligente di loro, Pidge. Chi altri sa come modulare due volte come te?»

«Te l'ho detto» disse Pidge severamente, eppure lì c'era un sorriso «La modulazione singola è migliore»

«Beh-»

«Okay, okay» Lance agitò le mani in giro, interrompendole, «Potete passare in rassegna la modulazione singola e doppia in seguito»

«Non capisci, Lance» Pidge alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di sporgere la lingua «Scienza»

«Sì, sì» Lance alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di urtare il più giovane con il braccio «Perché chiaramente non so nulla di scienza, anche se sono diventato un pilota da combattimento»

«Pilota cargo» corresse Pidge sollevando un sopracciglio «Sei stato a malapena messo come pilota da combattimento»

«Zitta» Lance si accigliò prima di spingerla leggermente «Non ne parliamo»

«Qualunque cosa tu dica, Lance» la prese in giro la ragazza prima di lanciare un'occhiata a Hunk «Che cosa è successo lì?»

«Huh?» chiese il Paladino Giallo mentre si guardava le dita. Allura poteva vedere il blu su tutte le sue mani, alcuni erano ovviamente tagli e altri erano probabilmente ustioni, «Oh! Mi sono accidentalmente bruciato alcune volte mentre cuocevo con forno con mia mamma. E mi sono tagliato una o due volte in cucina. I coltelli da cucina sono affilati, cavolo»

«Quando te lo sei fatto?» chiese Lance indicando una macchia rossa più scura sulla spalla di Hunk che sembrava una pistola laser «Non me lo ricordo»

«Huh... neanche io» Hunk alzò un sopracciglio prima di sembrare pensieroso. La stessa Allura non ricordava una ferita come quella sull'altro. Il ragazzo non era mai stato in un baccello prima «Deve essere successo quando ci hanno sparato. Forse su Balmera o qualcosa del genere»

«Quando stavi proteggendo la tua amica roccia» lo prese in giro Lance mentre inviava quell'altro strano gesto con il dito di una pistola prima di strizzare l'occhio «Così concentrato su di lei che non te ne sei accorto»

«Lance» Hunk si coprì il viso, arrossendo «Smettila»

«Ti sto solo prendendo in giro» il paladino blu gli diede una gomitata prima di sorridere «Oh, ehi! Me lo ricordo questo! Te lo sei fatto al simulatore di volo alla Garrison»

Una lunga linea blu correva dalla spalla di Hunk fino al gomito.

«Oh sì» rise nervosamente mentre guardò di lato «Mi sono accidentalmente tagliato il braccio su una delle sedie quando la sim di volo si è rovesciata. Allora hanno dovuto cambiare tutti i posti»

«Oh» Pidge si accigliò «È per questo che le sedie sono così a forma di blocco?»

«Sì» ridacchiò Lance mentre abbracciava Hunk da vicino «Questo genio ha colpito proprio dentro. Un po 'come se avessi fatto il pavimento»

«Ehi» protestò Pidge prima che Allura la bloccasse. Non aveva mai sentito parlare Shiro o Keith una volta per tutto il tempo in cui i tre stavano scherzando. Rischiando uno sguardo, poteva vedere Shiro praticamente bloccare Keith dalla loro vista, standogli davanti. Non riusciva a vedere la faccia di Keith da quando era nascosto dietro il più grande.

Da quello che poteva vedere, esplosioni di colore ricoprivano la schiena di Shiro come una mappa stellare. La maggior parte era di un rosso vivo come la lava e molti erano raccapriccianti come se fossero stati scolpiti nel corpo dell'uomo. Da loro, poteva vedere graffi e segni di morso. C'erano alcune ustioni scavate nella sua pelle. Macchie di luce colorate sugli altri punti, probabilmente contuse più volte.

«Ehi, Allura» la voce di Lance la riportò ai tre più giovani mentre il paladino blu agitava la mano «Ci sei?»

«Sì» li guardò di nuovo prima di alzare un sopracciglio «Che c'è, Lance?»

«Coma te li sei fatti quelli?»

Allura si guardò per la prima volta. Aree di blu e un po 'di verde apparvero lungo il suo busto, ma erano anche centrate su spalle e gambe. Ricordava esattamente da cosa le aveva ottenute.

«Robot di allenamento» ha spiegato mentre le loro sopracciglia si alzavano scioccate «A noi alteani viene insegnato ad allenarsi fin da piccoli. Essere una principessa non era una scusa. Questo è il motivo per cui ero frustrata quando non riuscivate nemmeno a raggiungere il livello stabilito per un bambino»

«E il taglio sul tuo sopracciglio? Come l'hai ottenuto?» chiese Hunk preoccupato mentre Allura allungava una mano verso la fronte «Sembra doloroso»

«Oh Dio» Pidge socchiuse gli occhi, «Che cosa hai fatto? Ti sei tagliata su un tavolo?»

Allura arrossì, ricordandosi che strisciava sempre sui tavoli quando aveva solo cinque o sei anni. Sua madre un giorno era entrata e aveva urlato qualcosa che l'aveva fatta cadere accidentalmente, schiantandosi contro la dura superficie lungo la strada. Fortunatamente, i baccelli erano perfettamente funzionanti e l'avevano guarita rapidamente.

«Da piccola mi intrufolavo nelle cucine» si strofinò timidamente il braccio «non mi era permesso entrare ma lo facevo comunque. Mi stavo concentrando su uno dei piatti che uno degli chef aveva preparato quando entrò mia madre e io caddi dal tavolo, quasi fracassandomi la faccia. Mi ha preso tra le sue braccia, e mi ha portato da Coran che mi ha messo in un baccello»

«Conoscevi Coran anche allora?» Lance chiese con un sopracciglio alzato «Non c'è da stupirsi che voi due siate vicini. Pensavo fosse solo l'intera cosa dell'essere-gli ultimi-due-Alteani»

«Lance, stai zitto» Pidge si accigliò mentre gli sbatteva il pugno contro le costole, facendo raddoppiare l'altro, «Forse verrà mostrato sotto le luci.»

«Giovani» il leader li interruppe con un piccolo sospiro esasperato, «Per favore, non fatelo. Qui non sono consentite lesioni non necessarie»

Pidge mise il broncio prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione al leader.

«È forte che tu ci abbia mostrato questo» guardò giù verso un piccolo taglio verde lungo il suo fianco «Ma... ehm... perché? Conosciamo tutti le nostre ferite passate. Non c'è niente di grave oltre a... forse Shiro»

La sua voce cominciò a preoccuparsi quando alla fine guardò il più anziano che li stava ancora ignorando, completamente concentrato sul giovane davanti a lui.

-

Quando la stanza si oscurò, Keyla cominciò ad iperventilare. Non le piaceva il buio. Succedevano sempre cose brutte al buio. Le sue esperienze passate glielo dimostravano continuamente tramite i suoi incubi.

Quindi all'improvviso, una luce inondò la stanza per pochi tick. Subito dopo, ogni persona e alieno all'interno di essa avevano segni verdi, blu e rossi addosso.

Si girò verso i suoi amici, vedendoli parlare e indicarsi a vicenda.

Quindi realizzò che Shiro era davanti a lei.

Tutta la parte davanti del suo corpo era ricoperta di graffi, morsi e tagli rossi. Sul viso il rosso della sua cicatrice metteva in secondo piano la piccola linea blu sul labbro superiore.

Il suo braccio era completamente rosso, proprio come la maggior parte delle sue ferite.

Ma la cosa che feriva di più Keyla era lo sguardo sul volto del più grande.

Aveva gli occhi spalancati, la bocca leggermente aperta e un'espressione scioccata delineava il suo viso.

Ci volte un po' per capirlo, ma alla fine Keyla si guardò. Il suo corpo mostrava tutte le sue cicatrici. Si sentiva esposta, quasi come se fosse nuda. Ma questo era molto peggio.

Ovviamente, Shiro aveva già visto tutte le sue cicatrici prima di Kerberos. Ricordava il modo in cui il maggiore l'aveva guardata con tutto quell'amore e devozione. Ricordava il modo in cui aveva mappato con la lingua tutte le sue cicatrici, baciandole e accarezzandole con tutto l'amore possibile.

Ma ora era diverso. Shiro non ricordava niente e le stava vedendo tutte. Stava vedendo il suo corpo rosso e bianco.

«Keith... Quelli sono...?» chiese con un sussurro, alzando a malapena il dito e indicando il suo corpo in nessun punto specifico. Si avvicinò leggermente, senza mai oltrepassare la linea immaginaria che Keyla aveva fissato in quanto allo "spazio personale".

«Si...»

Prima che potesse fare qualcos'altro, Shiro rischiò tutto e si buttò su Keyla, abbracciandola.

«Mi dispiace così tanto...» sussurrò piano.

«È tutto nel passato ora» disse, restituendo lentamente l'abbraccio «comunque non credo che tu sia messo molto meglio, Shiro» gli disse piano.

Prima che l'altro potesse rispondere, Keyla sentì la voce del re e capì che si stava rivolgendo a loro due.

«Mentre sono contento che voi due vi stiate... sostenendo a vicenda» l'alieno si rivolse ai due che non stavano guardando. Passarono pochi secondi prima che entrambi si guardassero sopra, Shiro sembrava un po' arrabbiato mentre i suoi occhi erano duri come il vetro. Keyla li guardò con un occhio, rifiutandosi di distogliere la testa dal petto dell'uomo.

-

_No matter what we breed_   
_We still are made of greed_   
_This is my kingdom come_   
_This is my kingdom come_

-

  
I capelli color ebano di Keith gli coprivano il viso, impedendo a qualsiasi luce di essere vista da loro sul suo viso. Ciò che colse Allura alla sprovvista fu lo sguardo di un dolore profondo in quella sfera oscura che riuscì a vedere.

L'ha lasciata inquieta. Deve anche aver infastidito anche il re.

«Ti nascondi» osservò mentre Shiro continuava a proteggere il giovane con gli occhi socchiusi «Le linee del guerriero non hanno nulla di cui vergognarsi»

Keith mormorò qualcosa a Shiro che sussurrò qualcosa che ancora non riusciva a sentire. Entrambi rimasero dove si trovavano, non muovendosi altro che respirare e guardarli di nuovo.

«Saremo onorati di vedere le linee del guerriero» disse piano il capo mentre agitava la mano «Potrebbe aiutare la tua squadra se dovessero vederlo. Per vedere quali guerrieri hanno tra loro»

Gli occhi di Keith si spostarono su di loro, lanciandoli uno sguardo prima che la sua fronte si abbassasse. Guardò di nuovo Shiro come se stesse silenziosamente chiedendo al paladino nero se avrebbero dovuto.

Un secondo dopo, Shiro scrollò le spalle dolcemente, appena percettibile. Keith li guardò di nuovo prima di chiudere gli occhi, annuendo. Gli occhi di Shiro si ammorbidirono nella comprensione prima di posare la mano sulla spalla del giovane.

«Andrà tutto bene» affermò Shiro abbastanza forte che poteva capire quello che stava dicendo «so che non sembra molto, ma io sono qui»

«Lo so» Keith si accigliò prima di aprire gli occhi «È solo che... non mi piace pensarci»

«Posso immaginare» Shiro lo trattenne, offrendo tutto il supporto che poteva.

«Grazie, Shiro» Keith sorrise appena prima di sospirare, «...facciamolo»

Shiro lo fissò per un lungo momento, gli occhi preoccupati e un cipiglio sulle labbra prima di annuire, girandosi verso di loro completamente. Allura e gli altri guardavano ora davanti a lui, le cicatrici che non potevano vedere da dietro. Il petto e il busto di Shiro erano più o meno gli stessi della sua schiena con morsi e segni di artigli.

Sul suo braccio mancante era posato un set luminoso di colore rosso, che filtrava come un fulmine sulla scapola. Sullo stesso lato c'erano tre grandi segni di artigli dello stesso colore.

Allura ricordò le malvage ferite incandescenti che aveva allora e subito dopo essersi liberate dal comando centrale. Erano dolorosi e orribili. La cicatrice sul suo naso si illuminava ancora di più, quasi un colore rosa... piuttosto adatto se si dovesse seguire il significato alteano del colore. Macchie rosse gli contrassero il viso, curvandosi dal naso fino alla mascella su entrambi i lati, un po 'più leggero del resto dei lividi.

Ad Allura non piaceva.

«Cazzo» imprecò Pidge sottovoce prima di fare un passo avanti «Shiro, dimmi che non è quello che penso»

«Pidge» Shiro fissò il proprio pugno con gli occhi freddi «Le cose accadono quando vieni chiamato "assetato di sangue"»

«È disumano!» ringhiò mentre sembrava pronta a precipitarsi fuori da lì e dirigersi dritto alla base più vicina per colpire alcuni soldati Galra nel culo «Ti hanno messo la museruola del cazzo! Come un cane rabbioso»

«E ho fatto cose che non posso riprendere» Shiro si accigliò seriamente, come se stesse cercando di avvertirli «Quando sei nell'arena abbastanza a lungo, diventi un cane rabbioso, Pidge. Non sai cosa ho dovuto fare per sopravvivere. E non voglio che tu lo sappia. Sei giovane, come a tutti gli altri»

«E tu non lo sei?» Pidge si accigliò prima che il suo viso diventasse preoccupato: «Hai salvato mio fratello e non te lo lascerò dimenticare. Sei appena più vecchio di noi!»

«Pidge...»

«No!» Pidge lanciò un'occhiataccia mentre i suoi occhi lacrimavano: «Hai solo venticinque anni! Smetti di comportarti come se ne avessi cinquecento. E non sei solo. Siamo una squadra»

«Come ha detto Pidge» Allura parlò con un cenno del capo «Siamo una squadra. Siamo preoccupati»

«Si»

«Idem»

Shiro si accigliò prima di sospirare piano. Passò un momento prima che la mano di Keith si posasse sul suo braccio, facendo in modo che l'altro lo guardasse.

«Siamo qui per te» il giovane sorrise a lui prima che si trasformasse in un ghigno «Vecchietto»

«Keith» Shiro ridacchiò piano mentre arruffava i capelli del giovane, «Dai... Pidge ha appena detto che non sono vecchio. Quale opinione prendo? Ho venticinque anni o sono super vecchio?»

«Ovviamente sei dalla mia parte»

«Hey!» Pidge guardò scherzosamente: «Mi conosce da più tempo!»

«Sì» Keith scrollò le spalle prima di alzare un sopracciglio. _Ma_ _ha trascorso molto più tempo con me. Lui mi ama e io amo lui. Siamo anime gemelle. Mi ha letteralmente chiesto di sposarlo_ , voleva dire. Si limitò invece ad un «ma io sono il suo braccio destro»

«Lasciamo perdere» disse Pidge.

Allura stava per intervenire il paladino Rosso uscì dallo spazio di Shiro, il corpo si illuminò come aveva fatto quello di Shiro.

Allura non riuscì a reprimere il suo sussulto di sorpresa. Il terrore si piegò nello stomaco come un serpente.

C'erano segni brillanti ovunque.

La maggior parte era stata lividi in un punto o nell'altro. Si distinsero su di lui in un rosa brillante in punti come lo stomaco, la guancia destra e macchie sulle gambe. Allura deglutì seccamente quando guardò più da vicino e vide quali erano senza dubbio segni di mano sui fianchi e sulla gola di Keith, così strettamente intrecciati che sembrava una collana ingannevole. Alcune cicatrici attraversarono la pelle di Keith su braccia, petto e gambe. Non erano cattivi come quelli di Shiro, ma la raffreddavano ancora fino in fondo.

Dopo aver osservato il braccio più attentamente, vide una cosa che la lasciò di stucco. Un'incisione: "Mostro".

Era scritto male, storto, di un rosso scuro brillante. Era disumano.

«Keith, amico» Hunk parlò piano con le lacrime agli occhi, guardando due secondi dall'essere malato «Quelli... quelli... non sono...»

«Cos'altro dovrebbero essere, Hunk?» Chiese stancamente mentre li fissava. Allura ora notò il grande e luminoso taglio blu sulla sua guancia sinistra, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe potuto fare anche per tagliarsi accidentalmente lì in quel modo.

-

_Era di una delle famiglie adottive con cui vivevo, anni fa,_ voleva dire, ma la sua stupida bocca la tradì: «Non voglio parlarne, ragazzi»

«Keith» Pidge si accigliò «Avevamo quindici anni quando entrammo nella Garrison. Quanto tempo prima è successo?»

_Chi ti dice che è successo solo prima la Garrison? Chi ti dice che non è successo anche_ _durdante_ _?_ Keyla scrollò le spalle mentre si passava il pollice sulla mano, piccoli segni blu qua e là. Aveva le braccia incrociate sul petto, nascondendole «Non importa–»

«Sì» interruppe Pidge mentre stringeva il pugno «Quando arriviamo sulla Terra, darò la caccia ad alcuni bastardi malati che hanno bisogno di...»

«Non lo farai...» Keyla fece una smorfia mentre aggrottava le sopracciglia «Non è un problema. Ci sono passato. E ho detto che non voglio parlarne. Non m'importa se mi farebbe bene o altro. Sono problemi personali. Ho passato tutto questo sia da sola che con altre persone, quindi perchè dovrebbe cambiare qualcosa?»

«Che cosa ti fa credere che non ti puoi fidare di noi, Keith?» chiese Allura preoccupata. Apparentemente, quella notte le aveva solo fatto vedere della morte di suo padre e non di quello che aveva passato dopo.

«Non è per quello, però...» Keyla esitò «Non è importante. Non per Voltron. Non serve a niente sapere queste cose. E, in più, non sopporto gli sguardi di pietà che mi state dando proprio adesso. E poi... su una cosa hai ragione. Non mi fido di voi. Forse un po', ma ci vuole molto per potermi fidare di qualcuno»

Tutti rimasero sbalorditi dalle sue parole. Non credevano che il paladino rosso avesse così poca fiducia in loro, ma a quanto pare avevano torto.

«Abbiamo finito con la dimostrazione?» chiese gentilmente Shiro al capo tribù.

«Certo» disse lui «Spero che questo abbia chiarito alcune cose tra voi paladini. Sarei comunque felice di annunciare che ci uniremo all'alleanza di Voltron»

-

_When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _D_ _on't get too close_  
 _It's_ _dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_

-

Dopo quello che successe all'incontro, le cose tra la squadra e Keith erano... Tese.

Non facevano più molte cose insieme al di fuori del combattere o allenarsi. Keyla ormai usciva dalla sua stanza soltanto per andare a mangiare, ad allenarsi o per andare nel ponte di osservazione.

E fu proprio lì che spesso si incontrava con Shiro la maggior parte delle volte.

Si sedevano lì, in silenzio, contemplando le infinite costellazioni che gli passavano davanti. Ogni tanto parlavano di cose superflue, come gli ultimi macchinari di Pidge o i migliori piatti di Hunk.

Non parlavano mai di cose come la guerra che stavano affrontando, o delle cicatrici che Shiro aveva visto sul suo corpo, e lei lo apprezzava molto.

Una sera, dopo un incubo particolarmente brutto, Keyla si ritrovò al ponte di osservazione, provando alcune delle tecniche di rilassamento che Shiro gli aveva insegnato alla Garrison.

All'improvviso, sentì la porta aprirsi.

_«Keyla» disse Shiro sorpreso._

«Keith» sussurrò Shiro.

_Erano sul tetto della Garrison, con una vista delle stelle abbastanza familiare ormai._

_«Che ci fai qui?»_

«Perchè sei qui a quest'ora?» il suo tono non era arrabbiato o accusatorio. Anzi, sembrava preoccupato.

_«Incubo»_

«Incubo» disse, esitando.

_«Vuoi parlarne?» chiese il suo ragazzo gentilmente._

«E tu? Perché sei qui, Shiro?»

_«Era il periodo delle case adottive» disse solo Keyla._

Shiro esitò leggermente, ma alla fine disse: «Anch'io»

_«I Thompson?» chiese Shiro._

«Ti spiace se mi siedo lì con te?» chiese Shiro quasi... timidamente.

_«Si» disse solo la ragazza._

«Fai pure» rispose lei, facendo svanire il ricordo dalla sua mente.

Shiro si sedette accanto a lei. Rimasero in silenzio per un po', come era solito per loro, ma poi Shiro parlò.

«La squadra non ti odia, sai» disse in tono tranquillo.

Keyla spalancò gli occhi. Era davvero così facile da leggere? «Come puoi dirlo con tanta sicuranza?» disse, e rise amaramente «è ovvio che mi odiano, e dovresti farlo anche tu»

«Forse dovrei» disse Shiro. Si girò e le prese le mani, guardandola negli occhi «ma non lo faccio» sussurrò.

«Perchè?» chiese lei, la voce tremante che la tradiva, rivelando i suoi sentimenti.

«Non lo so» disse semplicemente «ma non lo faccio. Non sei solo un paladino rosso, Keith. Sei importante. Per me, ma anche per la squadra. Lo so. Ti sei avvicinato così tanto a loro ultimamente. So che non ho il diritto di dirlo ma... Non lasciare che il passato definisca quello che sei oggi. Guardati. Sei il paladino rosso di Voltron, la mia spalla destra, letteralmente» sorrise a quella battuta perché... È ovvio che Shiro avrebbe fatto una delle sue battute da papà durante un discorso serio, cercando di farla ridere.

«Ecco quel bel sorriso» disse Shiro, sorridendo a sua volta, facendo arrossire il paladino rosso. «Sei importante Keith. Sei un membro indispensabile per Voltron. Ci teniamo tutti a te. Io ci tengo a te»

Keyla lo guardò. Anche senza i suoi ricordi, Shiro si comportava allo stesso modo con lei. Aveva paura che sarebbe stato tutto diverso tra loro due, ma almeno la loro amicizia è rinata.

È tutto quello che avrebbe mai potuto desiderare in questa guerra.

Ed è anche quello che l'avrebbe fatta andare avanti.

I want to thank [Angelicat2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2) for allowing me to use one of his stories to inspire me to part of this chapter.

This is the the beautiful story, which is part of the "Lines" series: [Warrior Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224675).

Enjoy! ♥️🖤

_-_

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_-_

«We want to see your warrior lines»

Allura arched her forehead as she sat down at the table. They were in the middle of a diplomatic meeting, wanting to talk about alliances with the Ipec. They were an acute race, of fighters, both in the mind and in the body. They were shorter than they were, even Pidge. But what was missing in height, compensated for it with speed and strategy. They needed it for war efforts.

«Warrior Lines?» the princess asked gently with confusion in her voice. She wasn't sure what they were. She was not familiar with this planet, since they had become a people after... the destruction of Altea.

«Like this one» he said, pointing to Shiro's nose, right where the scar was «A warrior line»

These people were beginning to speak like the Arusians. She hoped that none of them would offer to throw themselves into a fire. Smiling at what he said, she nodded.

«We can do it» the other paladins stare at her with annoyed and worried looks. Because they were... oh, oh. Earthlings and their modesty «If we can keep our clothes in the process»

«The warrior's lines will be shown through the clothes» the chief nodded to her before starting to walk across the room in a strange light «You just have to remove your armor. In your case, Princess Allura, what you are wearing now is fine»

«Wait» Keith said as he stared at the leader who didn't blink. «What if it's a trap?»

«Oh come on Mullet, how dangerous could it be?» Lance said in a mocking and annoying tone.

«He's right...» Shiro said, ignoring the blue paladin «No armor means no protection»

«Don't you trust my people?» The chief asked curiously, and Shiro got angry.

"We trust you," he replied before sighing slowly, rubbing his scarred nose. "But that wouldn't stop an attack from someone else. We would waste precious time if an attack came »

"This is a valid concern," nodded the smaller alien as he greeted two aliens. Both greeted him «Tell the Paladino Nero your work»

«We watch what happens outside our planet» the one on the right speaks in a louder voice «We will be notified in advance if an enemy should come»

«Okay» Shiro reluctantly agrees before returning to the leader «Can you explain exactly what it is?»

"Willingly" replies the alien before leading them to the point under the light, "This light can show the lines of warriors and past wounds. They come through clothes, each of a different color and brightness. Blue is accidentally self-inflicted, green is accidental by someone else, red is that given by someone else and white is one made by themselves. The brighter the glow, the more intense the warrior's line! "

Allura could see from the corner of his eye that Shiro and Keith became restless and tense. He didn't understand why they were so reluctant to do it. For Shiro, it was more understandable. Probably the man had all kinds of scars of his time with the Galras. But Keith ... why was he so opposed?

-

"And we have to do it?" Keyla asked defeatedly, already knowing they had to, but still asking "Can't we skip it?"

«You can» the chief raised a curved eyebrow «but it is considered a great honor and not doing it would be a great sign of distrust and cruelty»

"Yes, Mullet" Lance approached and Keyla stared at him "are you afraid or something?"

"Or something like that," she replied before tearing the armor off her chest with a deep frown. Let's end it »

The chief instructed them on what to do next. Paladins took off their outer armor, now only in the black suit while he was there, ready. They all stood under the light, which then illuminated them. A moment before the room was normal, the next one was black with neon lights everywhere.

-

Allura glanced at the crowd of aliens, seeing all kinds of luminous signs under their armor. At least they too were doing it. It must really be an important tradition.

Allura could see signs if the battle over aliens. Many were red on their silver skin, some blue and green spots. Some had large gashes on the face and chest. Others had subtle marks like those of the blades. He really didn't see any white streak, which made sense. Each wound looked different, some lighter than others. If Allura looked closely enough, he could see darker spots that must have been bruised at some point.

"Wow," said Pidge, "what happened there, Lance?"

The princess looked at what she was talking about. He saw that the blue paladin had some cuts and scratches on his body. They were all blue and green with a hint of red in there, where the bomb had hit him after taking the castle. A large blue patch was one on his forehead, about half the space on his head there.

"I threw a stone," Lance frowned as he stared at her. Hunk seemed to know this story from the side as he sent Lance a knowing smirk, trying not to laugh "hit a wall before flying against me again"

"OMG!" Pidge laughed as he rubbed his face «Lance! How the hell did you do that? "

"I do not know!" Lance exclaimed before taking a look at the dark red spot on Pidge's elbow "what happened there?"

«I ... uh ...» Pidge frowned before frowning «I was bullied when I was in middle school. Many others didn't like me, so I was often pushed against the wall on my way to class. It left big bruises for a few weeks »

Allura frowned. It wasn't cute. Why would anyone treat Pidge badly? He was one of the nicest people Allura knew, although a little straightforward and better with computers than people. It was clearly from someone else, since it was in red.

"Fuck them," Hunk said aloud as he approached the two who drew their attention to him, "Bullies are jerks. You're a lot smarter than they are, Pidge. Who else knows how to modulate twice like you? "

"I told you," said Pidge sternly, yet there was a smile there. "Single modulation is better."

"Well-"

«Okay, okay» Lance waved his hands around, interrupting them, «You can browse the single and double modulation later»

"You don't understand, Lance" Pidge rolled his eyes before sticking his tongue out "Science"

«Yes, yes» Lance rolled his eyes before hitting the younger one with his arm «Because I clearly don't know anything about science, even though I have become a fighter pilot»

"Cargo pilot" corrected Pidge with an eyebrow "You were barely put in as a fighter pilot"

«Shut up» Lance frowned before pushing her slightly «Let's not talk about it»

"Whatever you say, Lance," the girl teased, before glancing at Hunk. "What happened there?"

"Huh?" the Yellow Paladin asked while looking at his fingers. Allura could see blue on all her hands, some were obviously cuts and others were probably burns, "Oh! I accidentally burned myself a few times while baking with my mom. And I cut myself once or twice in the kitchen. Kitchen knives are sharp, cabbage »

"When did you do it?" Lance asked, pointing to a darker red spot on Hunk's shoulder that looked like a laser gun "I don't remember"

"Huh ... neither do I." Hunk raised an eyebrow before looking thoughtful. Allura herself did not remember a wound like that on the other. The boy had never been in a pod before "It must have happened when they shot us. Maybe on Balmera or something »

"When you were protecting your rock friend," Lance teased him as he sent that other strange gesture with the finger of a gun before winking "So focused on her that you didn't notice"

"Lance" Hunk covered his face, blushing "Stop it"

«I'm just making fun of you» the blue paladin nudged him before smiling «Oh, hey! I remember this! You did it at the flight simulator at Garrison »

A long blue line ran from Hunk's shoulder to his elbow.

"Oh yes," he laughed nervously as he looked to the side. "I accidentally cut my arm on one of the chairs when the flight sim spilled. So they had to change all the seats »

"Oh," Pidge frowned. "Is that why chairs are so block-shaped?"

"Yes," Lance chuckled as he hugged Hunk closely. "This genius hit right inside. A bit like if I had made the floor »

"Hey," Pidge protested before Allura stopped her. He had never heard of Shiro or Keith once as long as the three were joking. Risking a glance, he could see Shiro practically blocking Keith from their sight, standing in front of him. He hadn't seen Keith's face since he was hidden behind the older one.

From what he could see, bursts of color covered Shiro's back like a star map. Most were a bright red like lava and many were creepy as if they had been carved into the man's body. From them, he could see scratches and bite marks. There were some burns carved into his skin. Colored spots of light on the other points, probably bruised several times.

"Hey, Allura," Lance's voice carried her back to the three younger ones while the blue paladin waved his hand. "Are you there?"

"Yes," he looked at them again before raising an eyebrow. "What's up, Lance?"

"How did you get those?"

Allura looked at himself for the first time. Areas of blue and a little green appeared along his torso, but were also centered on the shoulders and legs. He remembered exactly what he got them from.

"Training robots," he explained as their eyebrows raised in shock. "We Alteans are taught to train from an early age." Being a princess was not an excuse. This is why I was frustrated when you couldn't even reach the established level for a child »

"And the cut on your eyebrow? How did you get it? " asked Hunk worriedly as Allura reached out a hand to his forehead "It looks painful"

"Oh God" Pidge narrowed his eyes, "What have you done? Did you cut yourself on a table? "

Allura blushed, remembering that she always crawled on the tables when she was only five or six years old. Her mother had come in one day and screamed something that had accidentally dropped her, crashing into the hard surface along the way. Fortunately, the pods were in perfect working order and had healed her quickly.

"As a child I snuck into the kitchens," she rubbed her arm shyly, "I wasn't allowed in but I did it anyway. I was concentrating on one of the dishes that one of the chefs had prepared when my mother came in and I fell off the table, almost smashing my face. He took me in his arms, and took me to Coran who put me in a pod "

"Did you know Coran even then?" Lance asked with a raised eyebrow «No wonder you two are close. I thought it was just the whole thing of being-the last-two-Alteani »

"Lance, shut up," Pidge frowned as he slammed his fist against his ribs, doubling the other, "Maybe it will be shown under the lights."

«Young people» the leader interrupted them with a small exasperated sigh, «Please don't do this. Unnecessary injuries are not allowed here »

Pidge pouted before turning his attention to the leader.

"It's great that you showed us this," he looked down at a small green cut along his side. "But ... er ... why? We all know our past wounds. There is nothing serious besides ... maybe Shiro »

His voice began to worry when he finally looked at the older man who was still ignoring them, completely focused on the young man in front of him.

-

When the room darkened, Keyla began to hyperventilate. She didn't like the dark. Bad things always happened in the dark. His past experiences showed him continuously through his nightmares.

So suddenly, a light flooded the room for a few ticks. Soon after, every person and alien within it had green, blue and red marks on them.

He turned to his friends, seeing them talking and pointing at each other.

So he realized that Shiro was in front of her.

The whole front of his body was covered in scratches, bites and red cuts. On his face the red of his scar overshadowed the small blue line on his upper lip.

His arm was completely red, just like most of his injuries.

But the thing that hurt Keyla the most was the look on the older man's face.

Her eyes were wide open, her mouth slightly open and a shocked expression outlined her face.

It takes a while to figure it out, but in the end Keyla looked at herself. His body showed all his scars. She felt exposed, almost as if she were naked. But this was much worse.

Obviously, Shiro had already seen all his scars before Kerberos. He remembered the way the major had looked at her with all that love and devotion. He remembered the way he had mapped all his scars with his tongue, kissing and stroking them with all possible love.

But now it was different. Shiro remembered nothing and was seeing them all. He was seeing his red and white body.

"Keith ... Are those ...?" he asked in a whisper, barely lifting his finger and pointing at his body at no specific point. He approached slightly, without ever going beyond the imaginary line that Keyla had set for "personal space".

"Yes..."

Before he could do anything else, Shiro risked everything and threw himself on Keyla, hugging her.

"I'm so sorry ..." he whispered softly.

"It's all in the past now," he said, slowly returning the hug. "I don't think you're any better, though, Shiro," she said softly.

Before the other could answer, Keyla heard the king's voice and understood that he was addressing the two of them.

"While I'm glad you two are ... supporting each other," the alien turned to the two who weren't looking. A few seconds passed before they both looked over each other, Shiro looked a little angry while his eyes were as hard as glass. Keyla looked at them with one eye, refusing to take his head off the man's chest.

-

Keith's ebony hair covered his face, preventing any light from being seen by them on his face. What caught Allura off guard was the look of deep pain in that dark sphere that she could see.

It left her uneasy. It must also have annoyed the king too.

"You are hiding," he observed as Shiro continued to protect the young man with narrowed eyes "The warrior's lines have nothing to be ashamed of"

Keith murmured something to Shiro who whispered something he still couldn't hear. Both remained where they were, moving only to breathe and look at them again.

"We will be honored to see the warrior's lines," the leader said softly as he waved his hand. "He could help your team if they saw him. To see which warriors have among them »

Keith's eyes moved to them, glancing at them before his forehead lowered. He looked at Shiro again as if he were silently asking the black paladin if they should.

A second later, Shiro shrugged gently, barely noticeable. Keith looked at them again before closing his eyes, nodding. Shiro's eyes softened in understanding before placing his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"It'll be all right," Shiro said loud enough that he could understand what he was saying "I know it doesn't sound like much, but I'm here"

«I know» Keith frowned before opening his eyes «It's just that ... I don't like to think about it»

"I can imagine" Shiro held him back, offering all the support he could.

"Thanks, Shiro" Keith smiled just before sighing, "... let's do it"

Shiro stared at him for a long moment, his eyes worried and a frown on his lips before nodding, turning towards them completely. Allura and the others were now looking ahead, the scars they could not see from behind. Shiro's chest and torso were more or less the same as his back with bites and claw marks.

On his missing arm there was a bright red set, which filtered like lightning on the shoulder blade. On the same side were three large claw marks of the same color.

Allura remembered the evil incandescent wounds that she had then and immediately after getting free from the central command. They were painful and horrible. The scar on his nose brightened even more, almost a pink color ... quite suitable if you had to follow the high meaning of the color. Red spots marked his face, curving from the nose to the jaw on both sides, slightly lighter than the rest of the bruises.

Allura didn't like it.

"Fuck," swore Pidge softly before taking a step forward. "Shiro, tell me that's not what I think."

«Pidge» Shiro stared at his fist with cold eyes «Things happen when you are called" bloodthirsty "»

"It's inhuman!" she snarled as she seemed ready to rush out of there and head straight for the nearest base to hit some Galra soldiers in the ass «They put your cock on the muzzle! Like an angry dog »

"And I did things I can't take back." Shiro frowned seriously, as if trying to warn them. "When you're in the arena long enough, you become an angry dog, Pidge. You don't know what I had to do to survive. And I don't want you to know. You are young, like everyone else »

"And you're not?" Pidge frowned before his face became worried: "You saved my brother and I won't let you forget it." You are just older than us! "

"Pidge ..."

"No!" Pidge glared as his eyes watered: "You are only twenty five! Stop acting like you have five hundred. And you are not alone. We are a team »

«Like Pidge said» Allura spoke with a nod «We are a team. We are worried"

"Yes"

"Idem"

Shiro frowned before sighing softly. A moment passed before Keith's hand landed on his arm, causing the other to look at him.

«We are here for you» the young man smiled at him before he turned into a grin «Vecchietto»

"Keith" Shiro chuckled softly as he ruffled the young man's hair, "Come on ... Pidge just said I'm not old. What opinion do I take? Am I twenty-five years old or am I super old? "

"Obviously you're on my side"

"Hey!" Pidge looked jokingly: "You've known me for longer!"

"Yes." Keith shrugged before raising an eyebrow. But he spent much more time with me. He loves me and I love him. We are soul mates. He literally asked me to marry him, he meant. Instead he limited himself to "but I am his right arm"

"Forget it," said Pidge.

Allura was about to intervene the Red Paladin came out of Shiro's space, the body lit up as Shiro's had done.

Allura was unable to suppress her jolt of surprise. Terror folded like a snake in the stomach.

There were bright signs everywhere.

Most had been bruised at one point or another. They stood out on him in a bright pink in places like the stomach, the right cheek and spots on the legs. Allura swallowed dryly when she looked more closely and saw what were undoubtedly hand marks on Keith's hips and throat, so tightly intertwined that it looked like a deceptive necklace. Some scars crossed Keith's skin on his arms, chest and legs. They weren't as bad as Shiro's, but they still cooled her down.

After looking more closely at his arm, he saw something that stunned her. An engraving: "Monster".

It was badly written, crooked, of a bright dark red. It was inhuman.

«Keith, friend» Hunk spoke softly with tears in his eyes, looking at two seconds from being sick «Those ... those ... are not ...»

"What else should they be, Hunk?" He asked wearily as he stared at them. Allura now noticed the large, bright blue cut on his left cheek, wondering what he could have done to accidentally cut himself there like that.

-

This is from one of the adoptive families I lived with, years ago, she meant, but her stupid mouth betrayed her: «I don't want to talk about it, guys»

«Keith» Pidge frowned «We were fifteen when we entered Garrison. How long before happened?»

Who tells that this only happened before the Garrison? Who says it didn't happen even during? Keyla shrugged as she ran her thumb over her hand, small blue marks here and there. Her arms were crossed on his chest, hiding them «It doesn't matter–»

"Yes," Pidge interrupted as he clenched his fist. "When we get to Earth, I will hunt down some sick bastards who need ..."

"You won't ..." Keyla grimaced as she frowned "Not a problem. I've been there. And I said I don't want to talk about it. I don't care if it would do me good or whatever. They are personal problems. I've been through this alone and with other people, so why should anything change? "

"What makes you believe you can't trust us, Keith?" asked Allura worried. Apparently, that night he had only shown her about his father's death and not what he had gone through after.

«I can't trust you because ... Because you don't trust me either," he explained. "Lance hates me and finds every single situation appropriate to insult and diminish me. Most of the time Pidge talks to me it is to extract information about Matt from me, as if I could know something and Hunk... Well, Hunk is a good guy, but I still don't feel comfortable talking about certain things. All that matters is that we manage to form Voltron, that's all. It's the only thing that matters and we shouldn't be distracted with irrelevant things, like my past»

Everyone was amazed at his words. They didn't believe there was so little confidence from the red paladin, but apparently they were wrong.

«Are we done with the demonstration?» Shiro asked the tribal chief gently.

«Sure» he said. «I hope this has cleared up some things among you paladins. However, I would be happy to announce that we will join the Voltron alliance»

_-_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_-_

After what happened at the meeting, things between the team and Keith were... Tense.

They no longer did many things together outside of fighting or training. Keyla was now leaving her room only to go to eat, to train or to go to the observation deck.

And it was there that he often met with Shiro.

They sat there in silence, contemplating the infinite constellations that passed in front of them. Occasionally they talked about superfluous things, like Pidge's latest machinery or Hunk's best meals.

They never talked about things like the war they were going through, or about the scars Shiro had seen on her body, and she really appreciated it.

One evening, after a particularly bad nightmare, Keyla found herself at the observation deck, trying some of the relaxation techniques Shiro had taught her at Garrison.

Suddenly, she heard the door open.

_«Keyla» Shiro said in surprise._

«Keith» Shiro whispered.

_They were on the roof of the Garrison, with a familiar enough view of the stars now._

«What are you doing here?»

_«Why are you here at this hour?» his tone was not angry or accusatory. Indeed, he seemed worried._

«Nightmare»

_«Nightmare» she said hesitantly._

_«Do you want to talk about it?» her asked boyfriend gently._

«And you? Why are you here, Shiro?»

_«It was my time in the foster homes» Keyla alone said._

Shiro hesitated slightly, but finally said «Me too»

_«The Thompsons?» Shiro asked_.

«Do you mind if I sit there with you?» Shiro asked almost... shyly.

_«Yes» only the girl said_.

«Go ahead» she replied, making the memory fade from her mind.

Shiro sat down next to her. They were silent for a while, as was usual for them, but then Shiro spoke.

«The team doesn't hate you, you know» he said quietly.

Keyla's eyes widened. Was it really that easy to read? «How can you say that with such certainty?» he said, and laughed bitterly «it's obvious they hate me, and you should too»

«Maybe I should» Shiro said. He turned and took her hands, looking into her eyes «but I don't» he whispered.

"Why?" she asked, her voice shaking betraying her, revealing her feelings.

«I don't know» he said simply, «but I don't. You're not just a red paladin, Keith. You are important. For me, but also for the team. I know. You've gotten so close to them lately. I know I don't have the right to say this but... Don't let the past define who you are today. Look at yourself. You are Voltron's red paladin, my right shoulder, literally» he smiled at that joke because... It is obvious that Shiro would have made one of his dad jokes during a serious speech, trying to make her laugh.

«Here's that beautiful smile» Shiro said, smiling back, making the red paladin blush. «You are important Keith. You are an indispensable member of Voltron. We all care about you. I care about you»

Keyla looked at him. Even without her memories, Shiro behaved the same way with her. He was afraid that everything would be different between the two of them, but at least their friendship was reborn.

It's all she could ever want in this war.

And that's also what would keep her going on.


End file.
